Hunters of the Night
by Pandamoniumous
Summary: Just after the events of the movie a Na'vi who has no name comes to the Omaticaya clan. Mo'at says he protects the clan but Jake isn't buying it. Something doesn't feel right and Jake wants to know why. *Editing and expanding on previous chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hunters of the Night

A/N: I have no ownership in Avatar whatsoever. Reviews and feedback are always welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Edited and expanded this chapter.

* * *

After the war was over, there really was much for the people to do except try to get on with their lives as normally as they could. Kelutral of the Omaticaya was still felled and the forrest around it was still burned and covered in a layer of ash, there was no changing that. Jake had always felt guilty about what he and his kind had done but Neytiri would always tell him to put those thoughts in the past where they belonged. The forest was always changing, he had to accept that fact.

Within a few months time Jake had finally been accepted by the Omaticaya clan as one of their own even though he had already gone through the official ceremonies twice. They called him their child leader, not because he was so young, but because he still had a lot to learn. But the clan to it in stride, each of them offering their own skills to teach Jake everything he should know.

After his lessons about the daily lives of some of the other clan members Jake walked to the common grounds exhausted. He wanted nothing more to curl up with his mate for the night but the darkening of the sky brought someone Jake had never seen in his clan before.

The male na'vi talking to Mo'at was about the same height as Jake. Though smaller frame than Jake's, but there was an air about him that smelled of a warrior. But the way he stood, moved and talked was different than any na'vi he had ever seen before. He had a long blade sheathed on his lower back. He carried no bow or any other weapon that Jake could see. Loose hairs stuck out from his braids and dirt covered most of his skin, he looked to have been in the wild for long amounts of time.

Jake moved forward and was about to introduce himself but the warrior ignored his greeting.

"_What is this thing?"_ asked a na'vi warrior as he walked towards the newcomer.

"_This is Jakesully,_" Neytiri. "_He is one of the people._"

The na'vi warrior snarled at Jake that sounded more like a tiger or lion than the sound that Neytiri or the others have made. He circled around Jake sizing him up, disliking him more and more with every pass.

"_This thing doesn't belong here_," replied the warrior. "_It is not one of us. It reeks like the Sky People do._" He stopped and glared at Neytiri. "_And so do you._"

"_I don't like your attitude_," replied Jake who was loosing his patience with this na'vi. "_If you've got something to say. Say it to me._"

The warrior roared like a lion at Jake and put his hand on the hilt of his knife strapped to on his lower back. Jake still didn't know a lot about the na'vi culture but he knew a challenge when he saw one. Though this warrior probably hated his guts, he wouldn't draw his weapon on an unarmed opponent.

"_Enough_," shouted Mo'at which made the warrior ease up but continued to stare into Jake's eyes.

Jake took the opportunity to size him up. Although the thought of an easy win over this smaller built opponent had crossed his mind. _Never underestimate your opponent_, Jake reminded himself.

"_You are not to touch him. He is under the protection of Eywa. He is also the Toruk Makto,_" defended the Tsahik.

The warrior laughed was icy and cold, it sent chills down everyone's spine. "_What is that suppose to mean to me?_"

Even Mo'at was at a loss for words. She suddenly realized that she had revealed too much information far to early in the game.

"Neytiri, what's happening?" asked Jake as he didn't quite understand the situation. He was surprised to see even Neytiri's face drop.

"He is Kearal," replied Neytiri as she tried best as she could to explain it to Jake. "He doesn't follow Toruk Makto."

"So this Kearal guy is more powerful?" asked Jake.

"Kearal is title," said Neytiri who took a minute to find the right words. "It is 'No Meaning.'"

"He has no meaning, he has no name," said Mo'at. "He will listen to Eywa. But he does not follow any of the people."

Kearal didn't like the fact that they were talking in English in front of him but he did not interrupt them and kept his eyes on Jake. He then watched as an Atokirina (woodsprite) lazily hover around Jake. This made Kearal even angrier as he couldn't touch Jake so long as Eywa forbade it. Frustrated he pushed past Jake almost knocking him over in the process.

Jake whipped around but Neytiri held him back.

"You cannot fight him," said Neytiri.

"Why not?" asked Jake. "You are just going to let him do what he wants?"

"Yes," replied Mo'at. "He became Kearal for na'vi. He protects Omaticaya."

"If he protects Omaticaya where was he when the Sky People attacked?" asked Jake. "I didn't see him protecting the people."

"Jake that is enough," pleaded Neytiri. "You do not understand."

"I think I understand it perfectly," said Jake. "This guy becomes Kearal and does whatever he pleases and gets away with it."

"Is not that what you did?" asked Mo'at.

"What I did was for the benefit of the people," replied Jake who was now getting frustrated with everyone around him. He pulled his arm free from Neytiri's grasp.

"Jake," begged Neytiri.

"_Let him go,_" said Mo'at. "_He needs time to calm._"

Neytiri did as she was told and watched Jake go off towards the tree line to where his ikran (banshee) swooped down from hanging on the cliff face and landed close to him. Neytiri watched Jake stroke the muzzle of the beast affectionately before mounting it and taking to the sky. She wanted to follow him but her mother's wisdom was sound. She wanted to tell Jake that she understood how he felt. But if human anger was like that of na'vi anger, there would be no reasoning with him.

-

Although it had been several days since Kearal had come to the Omaticaya clan his mood lightened very little. Kearal and Jake avoided each other as much as possible to avoid conflict. But when ever they did bump into one another the tension was thick. So Jake decided that he needed to spend time away from his clan and visit the people he had once called his own.

"Where are you going?" asked Neytiri as she watched him check his ikran who faithfully stood waiting.

"I am going back to the colony for a bit," replied Jake who was finally satisfied with the condition of the ikran and saddle. He hoisted himself up and made the bond with one of the antenna.

"I'm coming with you," said Neytiri. Before Jake could protest she climbed on behind Jake. He hesitated for a moment considering if he should argue with her, but she was stubborn.

"Heeyaaahh!" called out Jake to his ikran.

It obediently stroked its powerful wings and in seconds they were high above the ground and easily gliding through the mountains. They could still see the wreckage from the battle that had just happened not but a few days ago. The fighting still fresh in their minds.

Jake felt Neytiri leaning in against Jake and felt her hands move from his waist to his chest. He looked down to see her gentle fingers cup his muscles. He unwrapped one hand from the ikran's antenna and rested it on her hand. She leaned in even further, feeling her breasts pressed against his bare back.

"I need to find an ikran to bond with. Will you join me?" she asked.

Jake nodded in reply. _Though I don't see what the hurry is,_ thought Jake as his smirk turned into a smile. Something he hadn't done in a while.

Regrettably their flight had ended much too soon for Jake's liking. Though there was the ride back to which he had to look forward to. They landed in the middle of the human colony which looked more like a ghost town than a human settlement.

"It is quite," said Neytiri who felt anxious and kept her father's bow in her hands.

"I wonder where the others are," said Jake looking over the many abandoned vehicles and buildings.

"Jake!" called out Norm who was waving his arm wildly in the air and a huge grin on his face. Neytiri relaxed a little though the human machinery still made her uncomfortable.

"Hey Norm," said Jake sheepishly back.

"What brings you around these parts?" asked Norm as the couple walked towards him.

"Just wanted to check up on you guys," answered Jake.

"Things have been going pretty well," replied Norm as he walked towards them. "I guess this is how everyone looked when you were in your wheel chair."

Jake and Neytiri followed Norm as best as they could as he continued to rattle on and on about their scientific discoveries and how they were just beginning to understand the biology of some of the fauna and flora on the planet.

They were also met up with the other Avatar program members. Where they were still exploring the forest around them. A few of them were trying to adjust to their Avatar host bodies and improve their reflexes and coordination through games of pickup basketball and runs through the obstacle course. Jake and the others tried to teach Neytiri how to play the game which she found exciting but never really understood how to dribble the ball.

Its been a while since Jake played basketball so he and Neytiri often got beat in two-on-two pickup games. But everyone got a good laugh when Jake missed a dunk and fell flat on his back with a loud thud.

For a moment Jake forgot all about Kearal, he forgot about the war, and everything else. So it was hard to say their goodbyes and return to their home. Neytiri noticed something in Jake's eyes that told her he wanted to stay.

"Jake?" asked Neytiri as they were now back in the air returning home.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Do you miss your home?" asked Neytiri.

"We are almost there," answered Jake trying to avoid giving her an answer he himself didn't know for certain.

"That is not what I meant," said Neytiri.

Jake thought about it for a moment. He had often questioned himself about his own identity. Was he really a na'vi or just a human stuck inside of a na'vi body? He really couldn't find an definitive answer for.

"Sometimes," said Jake truthfully. "But this is my home now. Because you make it my home."

Neytiri leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him across his chest. She began to cry as she stared out at the sky and watched the sunset go down across the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunters of the Night

A/N: For this chapter I just made up some words. Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep em coming.  
And just incase, the Italicized words in quotations are spoken in the Na'vi language.

Edited.

* * *

"Neytiri?" asked Jake, he could have sworn he had seen her enter this cave. Just as he was about to brush aside some hanging vines at the entrance to the cave he heard her voice. It sounded agitated, someone was in there with her.

"_Why do you trust this dreamwalker?"_ asked a voice who could only be Kearal.

"_Because I love him,_" replied Neytiri.

"_You have made the bond?_" he asked her which was soon followed by his snarl. "_A bond with an alien means nothing. It is not one of us._"

"_He is Omaticaya_," replied Neytiri. "_He is one of the people._"

"_Stop saying he is one of us_," growled Kearal. "_He doesn't look like us, he doesn't smell like us, he doesn't talk like us, he doesn't act like one of us. He is not us._" Silence. "_Break the bond, Neytiri. Sky People can never bond with The People. It is not a proper mate-._"

"_And who should I mate with? You?_"

"_It is your choice._"

"_And I have already made my choice,_" said Neytiri sternly which made Kearal yell in frustration. "_Leave. Go!_"

But Jake couldn't hear any movement in the cave. He entered the cave cautiously and saw Kearal and Neytiri mere inches from each other. She looked at the person who had just entered the cave for a second but from the silhouette it could only have been one person. She stomped towards the exit and grabbed Jake's hand pulling him along. Jake watched Kearal continue to glare at them as they left.

"Where are we going?" asked Jake but Neytiri was too angry to answer him. He watched her quickly mount a pa'li, a dire horse, and motioned to the other waiting next to hers. Jake obediently mounted the horse, still having difficulty doing so, but managed to stay on long enough to not upset Neytiri any further. As soon as Jake was bonded with his horse she took off in a sprint not really caring if he followed her or not. She just wanted to get out of there.

After a while she slowed to a trot and looked over her shoulder to see if Jake was following behind her. She listened intently waiting to hear to clomping of the pa'li's hoves but heard none. She frowned. Maybe she had been too hard on Jake, maybe she should have spoke to him. She turned back around and lowered her head, frowning.

"Took you long enough," said Jake. Neytiri nearly fell off of her horse when she heard his voice. He was already waiting for her at the foot of the mountains. She looked back and forth from Jake ahead of her to the path behind her.

"How did you-?" asked Neytiri. Was she really that deep in though that she hadn't noticed that he had passed her? But she had taken a head start on him. She then saw the reason why he had beaten her. "You cheat," she said with a smile, she pointed at the ikran trying to hide behind Jake.

"I did not," said Jake as he held the horse still. She flicked her tail in his face purposely as she dismounted. He was glad her mood was beginning to lighten.

Jake and Neytiri climbed up the rope like vines of the Hallelujah Mountains, or Thundering Rocks as the na'vi called them. He liked the na'vi's version better. As they reached the entrance to Banshee rookery of Mons Veritatis, the one of largest of the mountains, Jake couldn't help but laugh. Neytiri looked at him with a quizzically at first but soon realized why he was laughing at her. She shoved him playfully as she realized that their roles had now been switched.

Neytiri let the laughter recede before making her way through the waterfall. Even though she had already done this, it was always risky to tame and bond with an ikran. She heard a cry from one of the ikran that sounded much like her former Seze, which caused her to loose focus for a split second and almost sent her tumbling off the mountain. She cursed herself for loosing focus.

Jake watched Neytiri cautiously. They had survived a brutal war together and he didn't want her to die because of this. He felt vulnerable without his bow but he couldn't trust himself with it incase he interfere unintentionally. He could only swallow hard and hope for the best for Neytiri.

She cautiously made her way through the group of ikran, many of them scrambled to get out of her way or take to the skies. She didn't know which one to choose and if it would choose her. There. Higher on the cliff and in the middle of the rookery she spotted the a flash of green. This ikran looked like Seze and it even bellowed like her too. But it took wing and flew off like the rest. It did not chose her.

The amount of ikran for her to choose from this rookery was thinning. She didn't have much of a choice. But one did catch her eye, a great pink colored ikran hanging from the side of the rookery looking down at them. It roared at her, this one had chosen her.

Neytiri would have let out a sign of relief it she didn't know what was to come next. The large ikran snapped at her as she approached it. Neytiri began chanting in her own native tongue which Jake couldn't understand but the ikran must have as it cocked its head to the side, as if listening to her words. It snapped at her again as she took out the binding that would muzzle the beast temporarily.

Neytiri tried restraining it once but it was too quick and withdrew its head. It snapped back in retaliation forcing her to dive away from the beast. She snarled up at it.

Jake took a step forward wanting to help her, but he knew she would never forgive him for interfering. It was against the rules and so far the ikran was playing fair.

Neytiri would have to try again. This time she feigned a swing which didn't fool the beast as it merely watched, transfixed on her movements. It was smarter than the others. That was good but also made it far more dangerous for the rider wishing to tame it.

"Get it off the cliff," said Jake finally shouting words of wisdom.

Neytiri thought for a moment, he was right. She needed to get it on level ground. There was only one way that she knew how, it was risky but it was her only option. She slowly backed away from the creature still keeping it in sight. The ikran tilted its head slightly as if it were curious as to what she was going to do. The ikran in her way took flight as if not wanting to interfere with the bout that the two of them had.

Taking one more deep breath she sprinted forward charging right at the beast. With her last step she lunged forward aiming for the ikran's side, hoping that it would withdraw its head. It did. With her free hand she grabbed hold of its claw and dislodged it from rock that it held onto. It let out a scream as the rest of its body became dislodge. The two of crumpled together in a heap on the rookery floor.

Jake could only watch as the banshee flailed about thrashing its claws and gnashing its teeth wildly. He hoped that Neytiri was alright. To his relief he saw a blue figure jump onto the pink one and soon the cries of the banshee were muffled. Though its mouth was out of commission its claws were still thrashing about trying to shake the na'vi from it. Neytiri had to quickly find a tendril for her to bond with her own queue.

Not knowing what was going on Jake watched as both blue and pink were still. He saw the banshee right itself, but he couldn't see where Neytiri had gone. He took a step closer but the banshee was already beating it powerful wings, ready to take flight. Jake had to fall to his belly to get out of the way of the large banshee. He thought he heard laughter as it flew over him.

Jake leaned over the side and saw a distinct blue spec on the larger pink spec. She had done it. She had successfully bonded with her new banshee. Jake put two fingers into his mouth and blasted an echoing whistle. His banshee had heard the call was came swooping towards him.

It wasn't long before Jake caught up to Neytiri. She wore a huge smile on her face. She ordered her ikran to sideswipe Jake throwing him slightly off balance. The game of tag had begun. They chased each other through the mountains and fog. Several times Jake lost slight of Neytiri only to have her position given away by her laughter. They swooped and dove at each other playfully. They even spiraled together trying not to let the other get behind them, like a dogfight on leathery wings.

But the day was almost over and the look in Neytiri's eye told Jake all he needed to know what was going on. They were going to have a race to see who could get back home first. She wanted to seek redemption after having lost their first race.

Neytiri patted the snout of her ikran and gave her, the victor, a little treat before letting it find a comfortable branch in the nearby tree to rest. Jake looked at his mate and knew that she was happy to be able to fly again.

"It was a good day," said Neytiri.

"It was a good day," said Jake agreeing with her.

But they had spoken too soon as a na'vi approached them.

"_Mo'at requests an audience," _ he said hoping that Jake understood as well. Jake nodded his head.

He looked to Neytiri who shook her head, she didn't know what was going on either. They followed the trail into the Well of Souls and to Mo'at who rarely left willow like Tree of Souls. She motioned for the couple to sit. She severed the connection with the tree and sat down next to them forming a small circle with an open space on one side. The elder na'vi looked over her shoulder cueing Kearal to come out of the shadows and sit with them, closing the circle.

"Jakesully," said Mo'at. "You want to know why there is Kearal?"

Jaked nodded his head as he couldn't unclench his jaw.

"Kearal is Kearal because Kearal is chosen to be Kearal," said Mo'at.

"He was chosen by Tsyalpxa Clan," said Neytiri.

"But this is Omaticaya," said Jake.

Neytiri shook her head. "Omaticaya cannot choose Omaticaya Kearal," said Mo'at. "Tsyalpxa choose Kearal for Omaticaya. Omaticaya choose Kearal for Tipani Clan."

Jake thought for a moment but could only see a small part of the answer. Before he could open his mouth Neytiri interrupted him and explained it even further. She drew three circles in the dirt with her finger. She then connected the circles with a letter in each of them; A, B, and C.

"A chooses for B," said Neytiri tracing a line with her finger. "B chooses for C. And C chooses for A. From A one person watches for B."

"And one from B for C and one from C for A," said Jake understanding what was going on.

"One clan cannot choose Kearal for its own clan. The choosing clan must select a person from their own clan," said Jake while Neytiri nodded her head. "So what purpose is Kearal?"

Neytiri thought for a moment trying to choose the appropriate words. "Kearal is warrior who hunts txontirea. He hunts them alone because txontirea are alone."

"I don't understand," said Jake.

"Night spirit," said Neytiri. "Kearal hunts the night spirit."

"What's a 'night spirit?'" asked Jake.

"Eywa will show you," said Mo'at who motioned to the tree they sat under.

Kearal took his queue and made the bond with one of the nearest strands. Jake copied Kearal and made his own bond to the tree. Kearal tensed up as he watched Jake do this but made no other movement. Jake closed his eyes and watched what Eywa wanted him to see.

-

It was night. It had just stopped raining. Jake could feel the wet mud beneath his feet. He could also feel the water on his skin. His heart was racing and he didn't know why, but he was scared. Jake saw something move in the darkest region of the forrest. Jake hid behind a tree and carefully peered around it afraid that the creature he saw might see him.

There he saw it. It stood on two legs like a Na'vi but it wasn't Na'vi. Its eyes were red, its skin was black, it almost looked like Thanator standing on its hind legs. This is what they called txontirea. It howled into the night as it hovered over the corpse of its latest victim. It tore pieces of flesh from the corpse with its teeth, almost animalistic and feral.

Jake wanted nothing more than to leave this place without having that thing spot him. But it was too late. Its red eyes fixed upon his own. He tried to turn and run but it was already upon him. He tried to fight it but it was too strong for him. It snarled at him and sank its teeth into his throat ripping it apart.

-

Jake quickly broke the connection with the Tree of Souls and scampered away from it. He was in a furious sweat as tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to steady his heart and his breathing but it was difficult. He touched his own neck to see if the wound was there. Neytiri touched him slightly which made him jump and step away from her.

She wanted to comfort him, to hold him and tell him everything was alright. But she had never seen him look so weak before. It frightened her.

"That was txontirea?" asked Jake who was still shaking. Neytiri nodded her head sending tears splashing to the ground. "What is that thing?"

"Txontirea is spirit," said Mo'at. "It is evil spirit which Kearal guard the people against."

"That didn't look like a spirit," said Jake. "It ripped out my throat."

Carefully cradling a woodsprite in her hands, Neytiri showed Jake. "If atokirina is pure spirit, txontirea is opposite." He was beginning to understand now.

Jake looked over at Kearal who was sitting calmly in the same position from before. Jake beginning to understand. The Kearal were hunters of these spirits, putting them to rest. But something was wrong. Something made this spirit hunter return to the clan he was suppose to protect which surprised even the clan members. Something was terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys. It means a lot to me to get reviews as well as alerts and fav stories. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a great New Years. And always be safe.

* * *

It was dusk, perfect time for hunting on Pandora. Though Jake had gone out on hunts before, he had never mastered the art of tracking. He was also anxious to shoot at first sight of his prey which didn't end very well. They had seen six potential targets and scared away all of them. Piral was getting a little more than annoyed so she ordered him to stay on this branch and wait for her return. Though it was quite boring, he didn't mind it. It gave him time to mull things over.

Although Jake knew what purpose Kearal had, it didn't make it any easier to accept. And that still did not explain many things about him.

"_Jake,_" called out Piral snapping him out of his day dream. "_Focus Jakesully._"

"_Sorry_," he replied readying and arrow for his bow.

"_It is time for hunting, not dreaming_," scolded Piral who stood on the branch slightly higher than his own.

Though he didn't mind watching Piral on the hunt but she is more like a drill sergeant than a teacher. She scolded him often when he did something wrong and scowled at him when he did something right. He heard the brush move down below before he saw it. He wanted to pull back on the string but knew he'd only get fatigued waiting for his target to appear to make a perfect strike.

Neytiri let out a moan of disgust. This was happening all over again. She paced back and forth around Mo'at's cave. "_This isn't fair._"

"_If Jakesully is to become leader of the Omaticaya he must become a good hunter,_" said Mo'at to her daughter.

"_I can teach him._"

"_You are a good hunter. But Piral is better. He will learn well from her._"

"_She doesn't speak English._"

"_There are no need for words in hunting. Sit, you have training to finish._"

Jake saw Piral had disappeared from her position. He had seen Neytiri stalk, but Piral was different. She moved gracefully through the her surroundings with almost dance like qualities about it. She moved so quickly and quietly that Jake had lost her a few times as he tried to keep watch. Soon he found her wrapped around a branch hugging it tightly. Jake though he was begin quiet but she flicked her head around and locked eyes with him. She then motioned with her head for Jake to look down. He saw the hexapod grazing below. This was the closest he had ever seen someone get to one that was still alive and unaware that it was being stalked.

We had his arrow notched it in his bow but Piral was giving him the signal not to fire. Something faster than his eyes could see flew through the air and the creature crumpled to the ground. Jake saw the tail of the arrow as it stuck out of the creature's shoulder. It moaned in pain but couldn't do much else. A Na'vi hunter unaware of their presence quickly dashed from his hiding spot below them and silenced the creature once and for all. He muttered a pray before tying it up and getting ready to return back to the village. It was one of the other hunters, one of their own that had made the kill.

Piral slinked back and climbed up to where Jake was.

"_What are we doing here?_" asked Jake,

"_Hunting,_" she answered confused at the question.

"_Why are in his territory?_" he asked correcting his question.

Piral understood what Jake was trying to ask. "_Hunting is not individual, Jakesully. Hunting requires group work._" she pointed at the Na'vi as he prepped the animal carcass. "_Te'o gets kill, we eat. Jakesully and Piral don't need to waste energy to hunt. Maybe next time Piral get kill and Te'o won't have to waste energy._"

"_So what now?_" asked Jake.

"_Follow_," said Piral with a sly look on her face.

Jake felt a little uncomfortable but followed her anyway, not knowing where they were headed or what this was about. Just as Jake had leapt from the branch he found himself in a chokehold and quickly falling towards the ground watching Piral disappear behind some branches. He tried opening his eyes but all he could see was stars. He found himself on his back staring up at a black figure on top of him. It growled in his face baring its large teeth.

Neytiri found herself thinking about Jake again as she sat under the Tree of Souls. She was suppose to be meditating like her mother was but her mind was on other things. But all she could think about was the dreamwalker. She remembered the night before the ceremony.

"So why is tomorrow night important?" asked Jake who didn't quite understand the significance.

"It is an important ceremony, it is when you will become one of the Omaticaya," said Neytiri.

"And what then?" asked Jake.

"You will have a voice in the people," said Neytiri avoiding the other rights he was about to gain. "And other things."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Come, since you will become Omaticaya, you must learn Omaticaya," said Neytiri dodging the question.

Jake groaned but allowed himself to be dragged along by Neytiri. She hopped down to one of the lower branched of Hometree. Jake followed and landed beside her. They sat down and let their feet hang over the edge.

"Who is that?" asked Neytiri pointing to one of the males.

Jake thought hard. "Toppy?"

"Ta'pi," corrected Neytiri. "And next?"

"Moiloe," said Jake.

"And next to her?"

"Txìm," joked Jake knowing full well the word meant "rear end." Neytiri hissed at him. "Tsu'Tey," he corrected with a laugh.

"Her."

"Piral," said Jake. Neytiri's ears twitched at the sound of her name. Although Jake was an outsider to the clan he had secretly gained the interest of several of the clan's most prominent eligible women. She recalled how Piral had commented on Jake's broad shoulders. How did she put it? "_Good shoulders to hunt with. Good shoulders grab during-._" She shuddered and was thankful that Jake did not notice.

"And that's Ninat," Neytiri frowned and nodded her head. She then recalled how Ninat always commented on Jake's voice and how it would sound when they would sing together.

"Who's that?" asked Jake disturbing Neytiri from her thoughts. She looked around at the people trying to see who Jake didn't know. She then looked up at him confused to find him staring at her. She watched her own reflection in his eyes. "I'm not familiar with her."

"She is daughter of Eytukan and Mo'at," she answered. "She is to be next Tsahik after Mo'at. Her name is Neytiri."

"_I see you_," said Jake was slowly leaning in towards her.

"_I see you_," Neytiri repeated as she could see herself growing larger in his eyes. They both withdrew slightly as an atokirina slowly lowered itself in-between the two. Was this a sign from Eywa? What this forbidden love really alright?

She heard her name being called out. It was Mo'at.

"_Neytiri_," Mo'at called again. This time Neytiri's eyes flicked open and she saw herself staring not at Jake's eyes but the eyes of her mother.

"_Mother_," said Neytiri realizing that she was back in the present.

"_The hunters have returned_," said Mo'at with a look of worry on her aged face. "_One of the hunters is injured._"

"Jake," said Neytiri as she quickly got to her feet and rushed to see her mate.

The crowd of people made it difficult for her to maneuver through. She looked around frantically but she couldn't see him. Where was he?

"Jake!" she called out. "My Jake!"

"Neytiri!" he answered back. He was in the middle of the crowd. She continued to push her way through to get to him.

"Jake!" she cried out when she saw him. From what she could tell he was perfectly fine. But she wrapped her arms around him all the same. With her worry put to rest she looked down to see a body lying on the ground. It was Te'o.

His mate knelt beside him saying prayers to Eywa for Te'o fearing the worst. His chest was covered with leaves and sap making temporary bandages for the wounded Na'vi. He was still but his chest was still rising and falling.

"_How did this happen?_" asked Neytiri.

"_It was the txontiera,_" replied Piral who still had fear on her face.

Neytiri looked back to the wound and carefully removed the leaves. The wound was still bleeding freely and they knew he did not have much time. Neytiri looked around at her members trying to seek one out in particular.

She yelled finally giving up on trying to discern one from the other. Why wasn't her mother there? Where was Mo'at?

Hands that weren't Na'vi hands rested on her shoulders. The touch gave her comfort. She could feel everyone's hands on her shoulders. They were united, each of them resting their hands on the shoulders of the one in front of them all the way until they rest on Jake's broad shoulders and then to Neytiri's. The People gave her strength. They chanted in unison along with Te'o's breathing. They were also giving him strength, breathing air into his lungs.

She carefully dabbed at the wound with fresh leaves to clear away the excess blood. The wound hadn't stopped bleeding because of several dark shards still remained in his chest. She had to get them out.

_This will hurt brother. I am sorry,_ she thought. She saw him wince in pain her fingers dug deep into the wound until they finally found a shard and she carefully extracted it. She repeated the process until she felt no more. Neytiri scooped up some tree sap and slowly spread it across the wounds. She carefully wrapped Te'o's chest with leaves. She finally leaned back, the connection with her people had been broken but Jake was still there.

She stared at the blood, it was thick and she wanted nothing more than to clean herself. She frowned as she was reminded of her own father's death.

"_You have done well my daughter_," said Mo'at as the crowd cleared a path for her to the center.

"_Mother_," replied Neytiri as she watched her mother look over Te'o. Her work was done.

Jake hoisted Neytiri up in his arms and carried her off to the river. Neytiri could only keep her eyes on her mate. She watched as he walked into the water. She tested the water with her tail, it was warm enough. He carefully lowered her into the water and lay her on the bank of the river, submerging her entirely up to her neck. She watched him curiously as he picked up her hand one at a time and rubbed them in-between his own. Rubbing off the blood where it was the thickest. He made sure that he pressed his thumbs into her palms to release the tension that they held still held.

He then looked into her eyes as if asking for her permission. But she only looked back into his and watched as they lowered down to her waist and then to her legs. He then took his hands and began to rub each leg removing more specs of blood and also loosening up her muscles. No one had ever touched her like this before. She took slow heavy breaths as she began to relax and succumb to tranquility of this moment.

He then knelt beside her and carefully grabbed one braid of her hair. She watched him curious as to what he was doing until she realized that he was trying to undo her braids. She yelped in pain as he pulled too hard.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Its my first time."

She took the braid from his large hands and showed him how to undo each knot at the end and removed the beads before undoing the braid itself.

She continued to look into his eyes as he undid every braid. Occasionally he looked into hers but usually made a mistake when he did. It took a while for him to undo all of them but she didn't mind. This was the longest they had been intimately together recently.

"Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear. She looked at him slyly. "Trust me."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes. She felt the warm water of the river being poured gently onto her head. She felt the water work its way through her hair and down the curves of her face. Some managed to work their way down her neck as well. The water washed away her worries and took them down the river away from her.

She brushed away strands of hair and water to look up to find her mate looking down at her. His cheeks flush and glowed brightly. She wanted to laugh but she knew that her own cheeks probably looked the same.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed," he said playfully. She watched him lay down next to her. They both stared up at the night sky. It was beautiful to watch from up down here. She maneuvered herself so she could lean against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. It wasn't long before she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: WAIT! Before you guys go I really need your help. If there was one chapter so far that I need feedback on its the up coming one. Guys (and Gals) I know there are a lot of you guys reading my story so far and its great that you do but feedback is even greater. It will only take a few moments of your time to leave your thoughts, suggestions, or comments on the next chapter. So I'll let you guys think it over and hopefully you guys will pull through for me. Thanks a bunch for sticking with me. See you next year.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Hey you readers may have noticed something new. Well yeah its a New Year but a new title for this story as well. Any way I digress..

So this is the chapter that I was asking you guys for some feedback. I'll go into more details after the chapter as you guys are probably wanting to get to the meat and potatoes if you haven't skipped over this already.

One more thing. This chapter is a little... blue, no pun intended. Just a warning.

* * *

For the past few days, just before dawn, Kearal would sit on his favorite branch of the tallest tree. Its so peaceful watching the night give way to the dawn. He felt the sun's warm embrace as the rays of light poured over him. Most of the others did not know the relief of the sun finally rising across that horizon. His Ikran Rek landed next to him as she always did when Kearal watched the sunrise. She cooed and nuzzled him with her nose affectionately. He returned his affection back by stroking her chin.

"_Another sunrise_," said Kearal. To which Rek screeched at him.

"_Do you think I am being too hard on the dreamwalker?_" asked Kearal. Rek screeched another reply to him. "_You too?_" The Ikran stared at him.

"_You are getting too old for this_," said Kearal patting Rek on the snout to which she screeched again. "_So am I_."

The pair stared out across the land looking as far as their eyes could see. It was like looking out at a sea of green as trees stretched out for miles in every direction. Kearal glanced over at Rek to see her slowly following something in the distance. He looked in her direction trying to see what she saw. Something was out there moving from tree top to tree top. it was probably just prolemuris already at play.

"_You're thinking about breakfast already?_" asked Kearal. But Rek shook her head at him. It wasn't prolemuris, it was something bigger. Kearal leaned forward trying to focus his eyes on the movement of the trees. Rek nudged him in the arm, she wanted to show him what his eyes couldn't see.

Kearal took his queue and bonded with the Ikran. She lunged from the trees and spread her wings. Soon they were skimming the tree tops. Kearal watched as they all began to blur together to form one large green mass, as if all the trees had become one. Maybe they did, maybe these trees were just one small part of something bigger. Like an individual leaf on a kelutral, a hometree. They were quickly closing the distance but he had lost track of the target. He let Rek do the steering as she knew exactly where it was. It wasn't long before Kearal could see what it was that was jumping through the trees, it was a Na'vi. He watched as the Na'vi leapt off a tree, landed, and dove for the next. But what surprised him the most was what was followed close behind. A large palulukan, a thanator, lunged from tree to free following close behind.

He needed to get to the Na'vi before the palulukan did. He stood up in his saddle and began to call to the Na'vi, trying to get his/her attention. Kearal was close enough to see that the Na'vi was female, but more than that, he could see that it was Ninat of the Omaticaya. She didn't dare look up for long as she continued to leap from tree to tree trying to stay ahead of the quickly closing palulukan.

As she jumped to the next tree she realized that she shouldn't have. She cursed herself as she landed. It was too late to jump back to the tree as the palulukan was too close. She looked around at the other trees on either side. They were too far for her to make the jump. It appeared as though man would indeed be the end of her. She stuck on a tree at the edge of a man made road awaiting certain death.

But her ears picked up something other than the snarling of the palulukan closing in on its prey. It was a voice of a Na'vi. She looked up ears pointed skyward. In the distance she saw the voice's owner. He was astride a green Ikran flying rapidly towards her.

"_Faster Rek! Faster!_" Kearal yelled to her. She growled back more than unhappy with her rider's insistent urging. "_If you have enough energy to complain, then you can fly faster!_"

Ninet looked back at the palulukan. It had already let from its tree and only a heartbeat from landing on the tree that Ninet stood upon. The weight of the large beast almost shook her from the tree. She had two options leap from the tree and fall to her death or wait and make the beast earn its meal.

"_Jump!_" cried out Kearal. Just as the last syllable left his mouth Ninet was already airborne.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Kearal could see each individual braid of her hair moving on her head. He could see the muscles on the palulukan begin to twitch and flex as it too was readying itself to jump after her. The branch from which she jumped was rebounding slowly upward after it had lost its load. Rek's wing tips slowly move in and out of his peripheral vision with every stroke of her wings.

It was silent except for the beating hearts. He could hear palulukan's heart racing as it was in ecstasy in the pleasure of the hunt. Ninat's heart was racing because of the fear of not knowing what will become of her after having leapt from the tree. Rek's heart was louder than even hers as she was using every ounce of energy to push herself forward racing against time. But loudest of all was his own. He could hear his own heart beating in his chest.

To Kearal it was like watching a dance. The drums were beating in the background, some louder, some softer, some faster, some slower. They were beating at their own pace. He watched as everything around was dancing to this music. The strands of hair were dancing rapidly to the beating of the fast drums. The trees swayed with the beating of the slow drums. Ninat, the palulukan, Rek and Kearal were all in the center of the ring. All four of them dancing to the songs of the drums. Ninet and Kearal's arms stretched out reaching for each other, fingertips almost touching.

Everything was speeding up now. The music began to get faster and faster as it grew softer and softer. The dancing of the background dancers had all stopped. It was only the four dancers in the middle that continued before everything stopped all together.

Ninet lay still on the ground. She looked so calm and at peace that one could have mistaken her for only being fast asleep. Her eyes shut tight no longer able to look upon the world. Her mouth sealed close, no one would ever be able to hear her sing again.

Not far away lay the corpse of the palulukan in a pool of its own blood. Its body brutally mangled. Kearal slowly walked away from the palulukan and fell to his knees at the body of Ninet. He had failed to save her. If only he had realized what Rek had tried to tell him sooner. He cursed himself and looked to his Ikran.

Rek, her body lay crumpled on the ground. Blood pouring from her lungs and onto the ground. He had pushed her far too hard to save a person he didn't reach in time from a creature that didn't deserve its gruesome fate.

She whined up at Kearal as he stroked her snout. She nuzzled his hand back affectionately. Kearal stared into Rek's eyes until they closed for the last time.

Death was all around him. Everywhere he went death was soon to follow. Three creatures of Eywa had died because of him and were on their way to return back to her.

He lay on top of the cooling body of the Ikran drained of his strength. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

* * *

A/N: This chapter pretty much took on a life of its own. Sorry if I threw you guys for taking you on a little side trip off of the main plot. But I felt that I needed to get this chapter out there. If this ends up being popular who knows, you may see more of these side stories in the future.

So now that you've read everything please hit that review button and send me some of your thoughts on this chapter. If its something that you don't want to the public to read, that's fine. Just send me a PM and it will be kept confidential or you don't have to do anything. Its up to you. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys. It really helped me to decide if I should continue to do side stories in this story. I can't say for certain yet but I maybe able to squeeze some in.

Now back to your regularly scheduled programing...

* * *

Jake gave a huge yawn and stretched almost cat like. He'd like to have stayed in the comfortable hammock but there was much work that needed to be done. Neytiri was still fast asleep as far as he could tell. He moved over and kissed her on the forehead.

"My Jake," Neytiri purred. She reached up with her hand and caressed his face. Her fingers traced his face all the way down to his neck and finally collar bone where she noticed something. She quickly sat up and looked to see what her fingers had found that her eyes did not. "What is this?"

"Its nothing," said Jake removing her hand from his body.

"How did you get that wound?" asked Neytiri who was now wide awake. "Jake if the txontiera-."

"I wasn't attacked by them," replied Jake who wanted nothing more but to drop the subject.

"Kearal," hissed Neytiri.

"Let it go."

"He attacked you! He went against Eywa's will!"

"He didn't-. Look all he wanted to do was to talk."

"He does not speak English. You do not know enough. How can you talk?" She was already suspicious of him. Jake wanted to explain it to her without telling her, if that made any sense. He shook his head she deserved the right to know. She was his mate and he hers.

"Look here's what happened. After Te'o made his kill Piral and I were about to go-."

"You saw Te'o?" asked Neytiri as her eyes widened. "Piral was taking you somewhere?"

"Would you let me finish please?" asked Jake. "This is hard enough as it is."

Neytiri opened her mouth to say something but the look Jake gave made her quickly close it. She stared attentively at her mate as he relayed to her the details of the events that led up to Te'o attack.

The black figure on top of Jake's chest was heavy he managed to throw it off of him. Once he got to his feet he realized that the figure was indeed Kearal. He looked more like a feral animal than that of a Na'vi.

"_Why did you attack me?_" demanded Jake as he was ready to draw his knife in case Kearal charged without warning.

But Kearal growled back at him.

"_If you wanted to kill my why didn't you already?_"

Kearal stood upright revealing his true height. "_It is against Eywa's will._"

"_Mo'at said you were not to touch me._"

"_Don't tell me about Eywa's will!_"

"_Then why did you attack me!_"

"_Don't play dumb with me. I see you. You lust after Piral._"

"_My mate is Neytiri!_"

"_You betray her!_"

At this Kearal attacked Jake again. He moved with lightning speeds. His hands were a blur as he slashed at Jake. When Jake moved his knife forward to block Kearal with one fluid twist of his wrist easily disarmed Jake, caught Jake's knife with his other hand, and used it against him. Jake noticed that his strikes were like organized madness, unpredictable and very hard to defend against especially when unarmed. Jake was forced to retreat from the reach of the two blades. Jake tripped over tree root and Kearal was on top of him. Kearal used two blades in an scissors like configuration and pressed them agains his neck. He leaned forward and snarled at Jake causing one of the blade to bit into his shoulder. But Kearal retreated from Jake, letting him get back up on his feet.

"_Moron! There is only one mate! For life!_" growled Kearal.

"_Don't you think I know that?_" replied Jake ignoring the wound. "_I love her._"

Kearal squeezed the handles of the knivses turning his knuckles white. He let out one final roar before throwing Jake's knife to the ground. "_This is a lesson dreamwalker. You cheat on Neytiri again. I will kill you._"

Jake could see Neytiri's jaw was clenched shut. He could feel a torrent of anger building up inside of her. He braced himself waiting for her anger to peak.

"What happened next," she said through clenched teeth.

Stunned, Jake swallowed hard. "Um… We heard a yelling-."

A chilling blood curdling scream issued from the trees. Someone was about to loose his life. Kearal and Jake looked at each other.

"Te'o," they both said in unison. Jake scooped up his knife and followed Kearal towards the direction of the scream. Jake froze in place as he saw it. The txontiera, just like he had seen in the vision.

Te'o lay unconscious at the foot of the large creature who eyed the new intruders hungrily. Without another thought Kearal lunged at the creature. They both ended up locking hands both trying to muscle the other into submission. Jake still horrified could only look on as Kearal and the txontiera wrestled and growled at each other. Jake couldn't see how but Kearal had managed to trip the beast sending it to the ground in a great thud. Without hesitation Kearal fell on the beast with his knife driving it straight down into its heart.

The txontiera tried to let out one last roar but it was already laid to rest as the thought entered its mind. Jake watched in awe as Kearal said a prayer for the slain beast. A rustle from a bush caused Kearal to break prayer and have his knife ready.

It was Piral trying to see what the commotion was all about. She dropped her bow at the sight of the dead txontiera. Speech had left her as she stared at the dead thing.

Jake looked up at Neytiri guiltily. But she continued to stare at him with a look of great disapproval.

"Is that why you did those things the other night?" asked Neytiri sternly.

"NO!" yelled Jake immediately. "No, that's not the reason why."

She held up a hand which made Jake prepare himself for the hit that was about to come. But it never did come. He carefully opened his eyes to see her sitting there with her four fingered hand still raised in the air. She then flicked him in the nose.

"Owe," he said gingerly touching his nose. "That hurt."

"Like a baby," scolded Neytiri.

"So you aren't mad at me?" asked Jake unsure of what just happened.

"Still mad," said Neytiri who pursed her lips. "Jake should have told Neytiri."

"I know," said Jake frowning.

She let out a sign as he had been through enough torture already. "Piral does not like my Jake," she told him.

"What?"

"Piral… told me she like other dreamwalker."

"What?" asked Jake as it was his turn to be confused. "What dreamwalker?"

Neytiri thought for a moment tapping her finger against her lips. "Noram?"

"Norm?" asked Jake. "Piral likes Norm? So then Piral-."

"Take you to introduce Piral to Noram," said Neytiri climbing out of bed.

Jake was relieved then he was off the hook. He began to smile.

"Still mad!" scolded Neytiri flicking him in the nose again.

"Norm," said Jake rubbing his nose realizing something. "Neytiri, do you know what those fragments that you removed from Te'o are?"

She shook her head. "We have never seen these fragments before."

"Where are they now?"

"They are with mother," she said. "Why?"

"Norm," repeated Jake as if it the answer was staring him right in the face. "I have to get the fragments to the scientists."

Jake took off running with Neytiri following close behind. They ended up at the Tree of Souls where she sat just like she always was.

"_Mother, where are the fragments from the txontiera?_" asked Neytiri.

"_They are here,_" said Mo'at motioning to the bowl at the base of the tree. She watched them confused as to why there were in such a rush. "_Where are you going?_"

"To get answers!" yelled back Jake as they were running off.

"So what is it?" asked Jake pressing his face against the glass of the science lab. Though they were communicating through the intercom Jake didn't want to miss anything.

"Its-." began Max but jumped slightly seeing Jake's large face in the window after looking up from his microscope. "Its like nothing I've ever seen. Then again this is a whole other world and-."

"Its has an appearance similar to that of the other indigenous wild coniferous flora here," said Norm from behind Max. He looked over to Max who looked as if his someone had taken away his thunder.

"These are seeds," said Max bluntly to Jake.

"Seeds of what?" he asked looking at the acorn sized seed which looked more like a sunflower seed in his hands.

The scientists looked at each other as if checking with each other telepathically first. Both shook their heads, they didn't know.

"Only way to find out is to plant it and see what grows," said Norm. "We've never seen anything like this before. And if the Na'vi don't know either then its something not native to this part of the planet."

"Moon," corrected Max.

"Whatever," said Norm. Max shook his head not believing that a true scientist would use "whatever."

"We can do some more tests and analysis on these if you want," offered Max. "Its just gonna take some time."

Jake could only nod his head. He looked over to Neytiri who was introducing the avatars to Mawey, her Ikran. He watched as Lisa was the first to build up enough courage to step forward.

"Mawey, means calm," said Neytiri as if the large beast were a small puppy dog.

Lisa slowly reached out with her hand making sure not to look into Mawey's eyes. Her fingers slowly touched the snout of the pink beast. It let out a screech bearing its teeth which sent Lisa and the others running for cover.

"Hey Norm," said Jake remembering what Neytiri had told him earlier. "How's the avatar?"

Norm smirked. "Why don't you see for yourself," he answered motioning towards the familiar blue tank in the back. "Getting it back in two days."

"After all this time?" asked Jake.

"Its ridiculous how long its been in tank," said Norm complaining more to Max than Jake. "I swear its growing gills in there."

"Two days?" asked Jake.

"Two days," said Max blocking Norm.

He'd have to come back in two days along with an extra companion.

The village was in a somber mood. It was unusually quiet upon Jake and Neytiri's arrival. The commons that were usually bustling with activity of the up coming hunt were empty. The caves usually echoing with children's laughter were now silent. Neytiri looked around the trees for the atokirina, but they had all vanished. It was a bad omen.

"What happened?" asked Jake to no one in particular. He followed Neytiri as she began to frantically search the caves for any sign of her people.

"No one is here," said Neytiri. "We must find my mother."

They made their way down to the Tree of Souls. It wasn't long before they could hear chanting. It was the chant of mourning. Someone had passed. They quickened their pace until they reached the first circle of mourners. They rocked back and forth in an almost trance like state.

Jake followed Neytiri as they made their way through the crowd and up to the Tree of Souls. A Na'vi knelt at the base of the tree blocking most of the body from view. From the general shape of the body it looked to be female.

Neytiri stopped dead in her tracks as she listened to the chanting. Her heart began to race. Jake tried to listen as well but couldn't make out any words he knew. But Neytiri must have understood the chanting, she looked disturbed.

Taking notice of the two Mo'at motioned for the two to come forward to the base of the tree. Only until they stood next to Mo'at was the identity of the body revealed to them. Jake's heart sank, Neytiri dropped to her knees. It was Ninat. Jake would have to watch as another of the Omaticaya would return to Eywa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunters of the Night

A/N: I hope I got this chapter right. So let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Kearal stood at the base of a tree staring out into the darkness. Eywa had led him here for a purpose. He had to obey her wishes. He stood there waiting patiently his ears twitched in the direction of every sound in the forrest. He smelled it before he saw it. A txontiera was near by. He drew his long knife from the sheath on his lower back and prepared himself.

The txontiera attacked without so much as a warning. Jumped from the shadows and clawed at Kearal trying to separate the head from the body. But its claws only swiped at the air. Kearal looked up at the beast towering over him as he crouched below. It would be a clean and quick strike to its heart. The beast let out its final growl as it collapsed on top of Kearal. Blood poured on top of him coating him black.

Kearal began to curse himself realized the fatal mistake he had just made. What was once an easy kill may have turned into an error that could cost him his life. His ears twitched at the sound of growls coming from all around him. The txontiera he had just killed was not alone. Seven descended from the trees as he tried to get out from under the heavy body of the first he had just slain.

He cursed and used all of his strength to pushed the corpse off of him. The first txontiera landed on the forrest floor with a thud. He roared at it challenging it to strike first. It did. It dove at him with both claws out stretched diving for its heart. Kearal slashed at the creature cutting one of its claws off. It staggered allowing Kearal to quickly reverse his slash and thrust his knife into its throat. He then spun around just as another jumped from the trees and landed upon his blade. It knife found its way through the creature's ribs and into its heart.

This was all just a ploy as the remaining three jumped from the trees. Kearal had to abandon his knife as it was lodge too deep into the creature's ribs to be able to pull out in time. He stood in the middle of the three night spirits as they surrounded him. He frantically looked for an exit strategy but could find none.

The morning was only moments away, but it may not come soon enough. The only way he could survive was to fight. He roared at them barring his fangs. But it would be the last time he ever would. Tipani Kearal would soon be dead.

Omaticaya Kearal heard a snap of a branch below his hammock. The scent of the dreamwalker entered his nose.

"_Why are you here dreamwalker?_" asked Kearal sitting up right and looked down at Jake.

"_I need some answers_," called Jake.

"_I am not in the mood for your games,_" said Kearal lying back down. "_Go._"

"_Do you know what this is?_" asked Jake but Kearal made no movement or showed no interest in what Jake had to show him. So Jake would have to climb up there and show him. "_You are suppose to protect the people. This is your duty._"

But Jake soon regretted saying what he did. He had never seen a Na'vi look so pitiful before. Even through their bitterness for each other Jake pitied him.

"_I said go!_" yelled Kearal snapping upright sending tears splashing down from his eyes.

Jake stared into his eyes. They were red and full of tears. Although Kearal had told no one of the incident that happened with Ninat. He didn't need to. The people had explained how Kearal walked into the village covered in the blood of a palulukan with a lifeless Ninat in his arms.

Jake understood what he was going through but he couldn't just leave. He needed to find answers.

"_I need you to tell me what this is_," said Jake but Kearal ignored him.

"_You Sky People don't understand_," said Kearal. "_You Sky People know nothing._"

"_I've lost two brothers, my friends and half of my people. I am not about to loose the rest of my family and my people because you're acting like a child. Tell me what this is._"

Kearal stared at him. But eventually nodded his head. Jake dropped the seed into his open hand. He looked at it a while before he began to tell Jake.

"_Wait. I don't understand. I…_" began Jake but Kearal continued to ramble on in his native tongue which Jake didn't know enough to understand what was being said.

"He is telling of the story of the world," said Neytiri which made both men look up at her. She had been spying on them both. Carefully she dropped down from her perch and sat in-between the two men. "I will speak what Kearal speaks."

Not knowing how Na'vi stories would go. He figured it be very simple like "Eywa come, made trees and animals and Na'vi, live happily, till Sky People come." But it was the exact opposite. Though Neytiri was doing her best to translate from Na'vi to English it was difficult to catch on to at first. But Jake was soon becoming enwrapped with the story enchanted by it and began to loose himself in the story. Everything around him was beginning to fade away.

"Long ago when the world was young, Eywa fell from the sky," said Kearal through Neytiri.

A large meteor burned through the sky before strike the planet's crust. The entire planet trembled under the impact. The impact was so great that huge mountains dislodged themselves from the crust, large canyons ripped the surface apart sending trapped gases into the air, the water began to recede from the world forming land masses. The world was in chaos.

But when the dust settled and the chaos stopped. Order began to take over. The microorganisms became more complex. Plant like organisms evolved to the dry land shooting skyward to reach the sun and downward to reach the water. The flora of the world was taking root. And among the flora came the fauna.

Creatures of all sizes evolved. Some of them evolved to live off of the plants. And others evolved to live off of other creatures evolving fangs and claws. And others evolved wings and took to the sky. But most of these creatures could still be traced back to their earlier ancestors which is evident from the long appendage growing from their scalp.

But one particular creature stood out among them all. This creature as different. It stood on two legs and walked almost upright almost feline in appearance. It had two long arms with long fingers at the end of each. These creatures soon began to stand upright and grow two long tails one from their back and the other from their scalp. The tail from their head was then wrapped and braided with hair and their bodies grew more slender and their brains grew larger.

It wasn't long before these bipedal creatures were soon crafting things. They were building tools and items. And soon used their mouthes for rudimentary language. They were riding on the backs of some of the creatures, covering vast expanses of land and mastering the skies. These creatures would soon take their final steps towards the beings known today as the Na'vi.

This was the story of Eywa. If Pandora we a body, and the creatures and plants its blood, then Eywa was the mind that controlled everything.

"But what does this have to do with the spirits?" asked Jake interrupting the story. Neytiri shushed Jake to be still. Even though she was telling the story she was obviously entranced by it as well.

"All of this is done because of Eywa," continued Kearal through Neytiri. "But many do not know that Eywa has a sister."

The same large meteor burned through the sky. This was the beginning of the story of life all over again. Except trailing behind the larger meteor was a smaller one following in the larger one's wake. After the larger meteor crashed into the crust of the world. The smaller one landed nearby.

Life sprang up all around the planet as it usually did. The smaller meteor appeared to have no change to the world. Everything still evolved the same. Except until the Na'vi had arrived. The land was rich with resources for the Na'vi. But there was something different. The Na'vi didn't look or act like the Na'vi they are known as today. They colored themselves in paint and carried weapons.

The Na'vi were fighting amongst each other. Warring for reasons unknown. As each warrior fell in battle, long tendrils reach up from the ground and wrapped around the dead corpses. The smaller meteor had remained dormant until the Na'vi had arrived. Creatures of with black skin and red eyes rose from the bodies of the fallen Na'vi. It wasn't long before entire armies were of these death things were massed together. They killed the Na'vi without mercy as the Na'vi continued to fight amongst each other.

But out the bloodshed and death rose a ray of hope. A Na'vi astride a large orange winged creature stood against the growing creatures of death. This was the first Taruk Makto. Armies of warring Na'vi soon stopped their fighting and joined under the call of the Taruk Makto. They fought back and defeated the black things.

The vision of the first Taruk Makto was still vivid in his mind as Neytiri's words had silenced.

"_And the seeds?_" asked Jake watching Kearal run his fingers over the husk of the seed.

Kearal whispered to Neytiri who listened carefully before she translated what he had said.

"They are the Seeds of Evil," said Neytiri. "They are how the txontiera are born."

"And why do they need bodies?" asked Jake which Neytiri translated for him.

"Txontiera need evil thoughts to grow," said Neytiri.

Jake sat in the hammock and stared at the seed in Kearal's hand. _This couldn't be real, this was just a fable passed down from generation to generation growing more mystical with each generation. But was this really real on Pandora? People having near physical interaction with Gods, memories locked away in the branches of trees, neural connections with creatures. There was no way this could be real. But all these things are real._

_So the "seeds of evil" wasn't just a saying. These were actually seeds waiting to take root. But these seeds need evil thoughts to grow. Just was exactly counted as evil thoughts exactly? The night spirits, txontiera, didn't appear until the Na'vi showed up._

_But what thoughts did the Na'vi have that the other creatures didn't. Well the creatures probably only had one thing on their mind, survival. So what kind of thoughts would count as being evil. Murder probably. But what causes murder… vengeance most likely or wrath._

Jake looked around for any clues to help his train of thought. His eyes rested upon Kearal sitting across from him. He looked him up and down and then looked over to Neytiri. His eyes flicked rapidly between the two sensing something there but couldn't quite put his finger on it. His eyes rested upon her bare breasts.

_Lust…_

His eyes looked up to Neytiri's who stared back at him with a quizzical look. She wanted to say something but even with her limited knowledge of human behavior she could see that Jake was deep in thought. Jake soon noticed the knife across her breast.

_Its small compared to Kearal's. Though she doesn't seem to mind it. Beads? Beads don't appear to have too much value to them. More of a recognition of status than anything else. Come to think of it the leaders do have a lot of pride. That's it pride._

_This is beginning to sound like the seven deadly sins. What were they? Lust, greed, gluttony, pride, sloth, wrath and… and…_

"Oh no," said Jake under his breath. "Norm."


	7. Chapter 7

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Goldenbrook: "Are they're two Kearal or was the part of him telling Jake about the seeds a flash back?" If you remember way back when in Chapter 2, Kearal is a title. So when I use "Tipani Kearal," "Omaticaya Kearal", et cetera, I am referring to the Kearal that protects that clan. I can't use names because well they have given up their names.

And thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

"I envy those guys," said Norm rubbing his chin. He figured needed a shave soon as it was getting long. Though not as long at his colleague sitting next to him.

Max looked up from his counsel and to the link chamber monitors. He watched the drivers for a moment, watching how their eyes continued to move as if in REM stages of sleep. Max shrugged his shoulders. "Safer in here than out there."

"That's true," said Norm trying to convince even himself.

"Nice facial hair by the way," said Max complimenting Norm on his stubble.

"Thanks…" said Norm shaking his head.

"I'm gonna check up on those seed samples," said Max stretching for a bit before leaving the link room.

"Hey Max?" asked someone on the intercom.

"He just stepped out," answered Norm.

"Norm," said the voice, who he recognized to be Bryan. "Hey man, uh, you gotta come down here and see this."

"What's up?" asked Norm sitting up in his chair.

"Those seeds you gave us," said Bryan. "They're sprouting."

The pentagonal clearing stuck out of the forrest like a swore thumb. Amongst the randomness of the forrest was something very geometric and uniform in shape. Jake could tell his Ikran was tiring from having to travel such a long distance at so quick a speed.

"Almost there Little Brother," said Jake giving him a pat on the neck. "Almost there."

With several powerful burst of its wings Little Brother landed in the middle of VLT pad in the middle of the colony. The Ikrans' claws scrapped and scratched at the concrete obviously not caring much for the man made material.

Jake dismounted from the Ikran and began to frantically search around for any signs of life. It was always difficult to tell if any humans still lived here. The Ikran smelled them before Jake did. An avatar emerged from around the corner of the building.

"Lisa!" cried out Jake almost relieved to see her.

"Hi Jake," said LIsa but noticed the Ikran behind him and didn't take a step closer.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Um… they're…" she was paying attention to the Ikran more than Jake. "They're in the Avatar Compound."

Jake rushed off towards the compound not listening to Lisa's shouts. Running full sprint here probably wasn't a good idea, so Jake slowed it down a bit before having to come to a complete stop all together. A large metal door opened suddenly almost flying right into his face. He stared at it for a moment, noticing each rivet, each scratch, and each small patch of rust and wear. A small head poked around the corner of the door.

"Jake," said Norm realizing he had almost knocked out his blue friend. "What are you doing here?"

"The seeds where are they?" he asked remembering the reason why he was here. "What happened to them?"

"My Jake," called out a familiar voice. It was Neytiri running to catch up to him. She had followed him here.

"You guys have perfect timing," said Norm with a grin on his face. "The seeds are already sprouting."

"Norm, you need to give me those seeds. Right now," said Jake as he could feel the blood draining from his face.

"Okay…" said Norm almost hesitant at first. "They are in the Science labs, across the courtyard."

Jake began to run off in the direction but Norm called out to him.

"No wait," said Norm. "They are in the Avatar Compound. The guys were yelling at me to come see the seeds sprouting."

"Jake, txontiera," hissed Neytiri she readied her bow. Jake wishing he hadn't left his behind the rush.

Jake was off running again with the others following close behind and Norm taking the rear as he was nearly sprinting to keep up with their brisk pace. They reached the large metal door of the Avatar Compound. Jake carefully checked behind him to see Neytiri nod her head back as she notched an arrow. Jake took several deep breaths and unsheathed his own knife preparing for the worst.

The door swung inward quickly surprising Jake and Neytiri. They were looking into the eyes of another avatar who's yellow eyes moved from the arrow inches from his face to the knife pressed up against his neck.

"Nice to see you too," said Bryan trying to do his best not to move a muscle.

"Bryan where's the seeds we gave you?" asked Norm quickly.

Bryan continued to stare at both Jake and Neytiri even though their weapons were lowered. "They're in the garden."

Jake pushed aside Bryan and quickly moved forward. He watched as one after the other surged forward.

"What's going on?" he asked Norm who finally caught up to them.

"They… something… about… night… spirits…." said Norm huffing and puffing.

"Where are the seeds?" asked Jake to the other avatars in the compound.

"They're here," said Rene holding out her hand he seeds were beginning to sprout roots.

Jake quickly snatched them from her hand. He looked around. How would he dispose of them? Lisa let out a scream making most of the group jump. Neytiri still had her bow raised, she was already on edge and couldn't stand some human behaviors. She then noticed why Lisa had screamed. The seed's sprouting roots began to wriggle.

Jake dropped the seeds as more roots burst forth from the husk of the seed. The roots began to look less like roots of a plant and more like tendrils of a medusa. Jake began to cut the tendrils but more and more kept sprouting making his efforts to halt the growth fruitless.

The tendrils began to wrap around each other forming solid mass. An arm shot out of the mass and wrapped its fingers around Jake's neck squeezing the breath from his lungs.

Neytiri who was quick to act severed the arm of the sprouting txontiera but the arm was still wrapped around her mate's neck. She struggled to free Jake from the arm gripping his neck, dropping her bow in the process.

Finally ripping the arm from his neck she tossed it to the side only find a fully matured txontiera standing before them with both arms intact. The avatars backed away from the creature, they were scientists not soldier. They didn't know how to fight.

Jake still trying to catch his breath was keeled over and coughing harshly. He would be no help in this fight. Neytiri unsheathed her own knife and prepared for hand-to-hand combat. She hissed at the creature who glowered down at her. It gave her a toothy grin. Before she knew what had happened she had hit the ground hard. The creature's tail had wrapped around one of her legs and tossed her to the side.

It was going after Jake. It raised one of its muscular arms ready to end Jake's life once and for all. But Neytiri quickly recovered and use the creature's own strength against it. Neytiri severed the creature's arm just as it was about to strike. It howled in pain and turned towards Neytiri.

Even with only one arm he was still more than a match for Neytiri. But suddenly an arrow burst forth from the creature's chest. One of the avatars has picked up her bow and fired an arrow at the creature. Normally she would be furious at anyone who touched her father's bow but this time she was grateful. This female had saved her life.

The creature soon turned towards Rene. She was a greater threat than the Na'vi was. Rene backed away and notched another arrow firing it into its shoulder. Even with the poison running through its veins it still continued its march towards her.

"Go for the heart," Jake managed to say in-between coughs.

Rene forced herself to steady herself. She planted her feet firmly in place. She sucked in a lung full of air as she pulled back on the string. She held her breath taking aim until she found her target. Center of its chest. Exhaling she released the string.

The arrow ripped through the creature's chest making it howl in pain. She had just nicked its heart. The creature was already on top of her. Rene prepared herself, this would be her end.

Taking advantage of the opportunity Neytiri jumped up and swung her knife at its head. It howled in pain and began to thrash about as the knife had only cut halfway through its neck. It tried grabbing for her with its only hand but she held on tight. With her every ounce of strength she pulled her knife through, finishing the cut.

The body shuddered as it feel to its knees before falling completely. The head rolled a distance before finally resting on a patch of grass. Its red eyes faded to black. It was finally dead.

Jake walked over to Neytiri who was lying on the ground. She laughed up at Jake. It was the same laugh that she had when they had their first close encounter with the toruk. It was the laughter of relief. She sat up and looked to the avatar holding her father's bow.

"_I am sorry,_" Rene apologized to Neytiri as she gently handed back her bow.

Neytiri shook her head and held up her hand. "_There is no need for apology._ You are skilled with bow."

Rene smiled brightly at her. It was the first time anyone said she was good at any sports in her life.

"Jake," yelled Norm realizing something. "We kept some of the seeds in the lab to study!"

They raced to the science labs. Rene scooped Norm up in her arms. It was almost comical and Jake would have laughed if under different circumstances. Jake peered into the window of the science lab. He called out Max's name but there wasn't any response.

"Put me down, put me down," said Norm anxious to see for himself. "Jake I'm gonna go in."

"Norm don't," pleaded Jake. "Its too dangerous."

"What about them?" asked Norm. "Their bodies are in there."

He had almost forgotten about the avatars. That they still had human bodies inside.

"This isn't safe," said Neytiri. She was right the safety of the colony was compromised. As if on cue a loud alarm went off which the Ikran didn't like much and screeched back. "That noise!"

"Its the alarm," said Mike. "Something's breached the outer perimeter."

Norm was running through the empty halls. It was little eerie running through such a large complex that was running on the bare minimum power settings which meant emergency lights only.

Norm finally made his way to the link room. Still no sign of Max but he had to get the others out of their avatar bodies first. He jumped into Max's chair and began working the controls. He wanted to run around the room pressing the big red eject button but that was only for the last resort.

Slowly the avatar drivers emerged from their deep slumber. First Viktor, then Mike, Bryan and Trisha. Just as soon as they regained their bearings they were out the door of the link room. Norm pulled up the screen for the cameras to the science lab, thankful that he and Max rerouted the feed from the security room to their own stations.

Realizing something as he watched Jake and Neytiri load comatose avatar bodies into Samsons. He wanted to get his own avatar body out to safety. Lisa and Rene were also helping load the bodies. The others could wait a couple of minutes.

Norm raced down to the science lab leaving the link room unattended.

"What's taking Norm so long?" asked Lisa as they loaded Mike's body into the Samson.

"We're gonna need two birds," said Jake loading Trisha's body into a second Samson. He was relieved to see the humans running towards them. "You know how to fly this thing?"

"We'll find out," said Mike jumping into the pilot's chair of the first Samson. The engine roared to life which eased Jake a little.

Trisha was doing the same with the first Samson. "What is our destination?" asked Viktor into Jake's ear nearly yelling over the sound of the rotter blades.

"To the closest mobile lab," answered Jake.

"There is only one lab. It is at Hallelujah Mountains," said Viktor. "There are only two link chambers per mobile lab."

"There's some extra mobile labs near the VLT pad," said Mike.

"Take Trisha and Bryan with you," said Jake. "Grab those labs and head to the mountains."

"Understood," said Mike nodding his head. Jake back away from the vehicle as it slowly lifted off the ground. It veered left then over corrected right but it soon straightened out. It wasn't the nicest take off he'd seen but at least it was flying.

"Jake what about the others?" asked Neytiri.

"We need pilots," said Jake looking over the group of five.

"I can fly," said an avatar stepping forward. "Not exactly certified but-."

She grabbed at her chest frantically before her body collapsed. Something wasn't right. Jake looked around to see others react the same way before their bodies collapsed. The txontiera was attacking their human bodies.

Norm returned to the link room shortly after having dealt with his avatar body. He froze in place. A black creature was standing on a link chamber clawing away at the lid. Several chambers were already smashed in. As if noticing someone watching, it turned around to face Norm. It growled at him before jumping from the link chamber.

Jake and Neytiri stood in silence and looked at each other. They agreed silently that these avatar's weren't safely going offline. Jake heard sobbing. He looked down to see Lisa sitting against the wall crying.

"You guys need to manually shutdown," said Jake. "Lisa you need to manually shutdown."

"I can't," said Lisa. "Jake I'm scared."

"Lisa you need to listen to me," said Jake trying to keep her calm. "You need to focus."

"Jake I'm scared," said Lisa. "I can't."

"You need to do this for me," said Jake holding her hands. "You have to try."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes but quickly opened them again. "I can't do this. Jake I can't!" she said and began to weep historically.

"Lisa you need to do this," said Rene putting a hand on her should.

"Rene I can't do it," said Lisa between sobs.

"Lisa," said Rene pulling Lisa's head into her chest almost motherly. "Its okay I'm right here. All you need to do is close your eyes."

Rene stroked Lisa' head as she continued to sob into her chest.

Norm used one of the chairs as a shield against the creature. It snarled at him and easily dodged Norm's prodding with the chair end. He couldn't hold back the creature much longer. Getting frustrated it knocked Norm away sending him flying across the room and into a wall.

"Lisa I'll be right behind you," said Rene stroking Lisa's head. She had stopped sobbing and nodded her head. She took a deep breath and they both closed their eyes.

Neytiri carefully pulled Rene's avatar body away from LIsa's and carefully laid it on the ground. They were running out of time.

"Take Lisa," said Jake. "I'll wait for the others."

Neytiri looked down at Rene's avatar body one last time before nodding her head and hoisting Lisa' body onto Mawey's back. As soon as Lisa came bursting through the door of the Avatar Compound they were up in the air.

It wasn't long before Jake saw Norm limping out of the door Lisa had just come from. He was bruised and beaten but still alive.

"Where's Max?" asked Jake.

"Max… Max got us out of there," said Norm as he was hoisted onto the Ikran's back. "Because of him we were able to get away."

"We need to get out of here," said Jake ordering his Ikran to take wing. Soon they were flying up in the air. They looked down to see a swarm of black bodies surging through the fences. They hit the buildings of the compound like waves crashing upon the rocks.

It was very solemn at the camp. Everyone sat in silence around the campfire they had just built. They all watched it flicker and crackle as it burned through the wood. No one had said anything for hours, just staring into the fire with glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Norm finally braking the silence.

"It was you!" yelled Lisa jumping to her feet. "Its because you had to save that stupid body! That Rene and the others died! Its all your fault!"

"I didn't-."

"Max didn't have an avatar! Max didn't need and avatar! Yet he gave his life to save your stupid life!" yelled Lisa stomping her foot down sending her tears splash to the bottom of her mask. It was so painful to watch her trying to wipe away her tears yet unable touch her own eyes. Lisa stormed back to the mobile labs and slammed the door behind her.

Norm got up and walked to the edge of the camp to sit alone. Jake followed and sat down next to his friend.

"I messed up Jake," said Norm. "I messed up bad."

"It happens," replied Jake. He honestly didn't want to sitting next to him right now but he knew his friend needed him.

"I should have just left that dumb thing to rot in the woods," said Norm jerking his thumb to his naked avatar body sitting limp in the Samson. "You know what's funny? I always thought Max was just keeping it from me because he had no one else to talk to when we were in our avatars. But that wasn't it at all."

Jake looked over to Norm who was pulling up blades of grass with his fingers.

"Jake, when I went to go check up on my avatar body I saw him, Max. He already knew what was going on. He was carrying it out to the VLT pad. Jake, he knew he was going to die back there."

"Then you didn't do anything wrong," said Jake trying to comfort his friend.

"Then why do I feel like shit," said Norm turning away. He tried to hide it but he knew Norm was weeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Don't worry about the last chapter. It may take another read through but you may be able to get your questions answered. But don't worry this wont be the last time we see that chapter.

* * *

Omaticaya Kearal had finally come to the end of his journey. The corpse that he saw before him was no longer discernible from one person to the other. The intricate bead armband on the corpse told him it was a representative of the Tipani clan. But the knife that lay next to the body. It was longer than most other knives he had seen. The blade was colored black. It was a Kearal blade. His worst fears has come true. The Tsyalpxa Kearal and Renuka Kearal were both found death and now the Tipani Kearal. All three were skilled hunters and more than enough to take on a single txontiera as they were most commonly found. The txontiera numbers were growing in large numbers, no longer hunting alone. The Kearal could no longer be solitary any longer. They needed to band together. They needed Toruk Makto.

"Just give her some time." That's what everyone kept telling Norm. The close vicinity they had to share made it difficult for the two to avoid each other. Though they avoided talking to each other as much as possible. When they did have to talk it was with as few words as possible.

It was a surprised for them when Jake returned the next day with another Na'vi. Many did not know who she was but Norm immediately recognized her. She looked different than she did when he first met her.

They could hear the gunships and transports hovering getting closer. They all heard the crunching of plants and the working of machines with their sharp ears. The RDA was fast approaching bent on death and destruction. Norm was nervous and rightly so. But he looked over the other Na'vi astride pa'li all of them looking a little nervous as well. Except for one female Na'vi.

Norm watched her from a distance. She took notice of the dreamwalker staring at her and approached him. Norm gulped hard and looked away trying to make like his gun was more interesting than the female approaching him.

"_What is your name dreamwalker?_" she asked being as polite as she could.

"Norm," he answered. "_And you?_"

She was hesitant at first but revealed her name. "_Piral._"

"_Your first experience fighting?_" she asked him. Norm nervously nodded his head back. "_It is mine too._"

Norm was shocked. She looked so calm while he was so nervous and shaking. "_How are you so calm?_" he asked looking directly at her for the first time.

"_Take deep breaths_," she answered showing him with her hands movements. He watched her hands start from the bottom of her ribs and watched her inhale air moving her hands up her ribcage and onto her breasts cupping each one in her hands. Norm swallowed all of the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. She then dropped her hands as she exhaled. "_You try._"

Norm sucking in air and exhaled again. Piral again placed her hands at the bottom of her ribs he inhaled with her and then slowly exhaled at the same time.

"_Feeling better?_" she asked.

"_Not really_," admitted Norm. She smiled back at him and grabbed his hand.

"_Only those wanting to die are not nervous_," she told him.

Norm looked at her with a look of concern. He didn't know why he asked and regretted even thinking of it as soon as the words left his tongue. "_Do you?_"

She thought for a moment and stared into his eyes. "_Not any more._" She turned around and returned to formation.

It was that look that he saw in her eyes that keep him fighting. Even after having gone through the agonizing pain of having been shot. It was what made him charge out of the mobile lab without thinking. It was her that he wanted to fight for.

"So here is where you're hiding," said Jake scaring Norm from his memories. He began to push Norm towards the others.

"Jake I just want to be alone right now," said Norm complaining to his friend.

"Being all mopey isn't going to get you anywhere," said Jake pushing Norm towards the rest of the group. "And besides if you really wanted to be alone you wouldn't been in your avatar body right now."

Norm was about to object, knowing full well that it didn't take much convincing from Jake for Norm to link up with his avatar body. Jake gave him one finally push before he had to walk the rest of the way on his own will. Norm worked his way into the group and stood there listening to the small talk before trying to slink away. But Bryan and Viktor held him firmly in place not letting him go anywhere.

"_I see you,_" said Piral when she saw Norm.

"_I see you_," said Norm meekly back.

"_You were the one who helped us fight the Sky People_," said Piral.

"_Well-._" began Norm but a elbow from Bryan kept him from correcting her.

"_This is he_," said Mike. "_He kill many Sky People. Good warrior._"

Norm was feeling embarrassed but Piral made like she didn't notice. Bryan and Viktor boasted of Norm's claims, though greatly exaggerated. But she was thoroughly enjoying it as she laughed and smiled. Her own eyes would often catch Norm's shy ones. Jake was surprised to see her acting like this. Maybe she only acted nice around the males she liked.

"_You are a great warrior_," acknowledge Piral.

"_No I'm not,_" said Norm shaking his head. "_Jake tell them._"

"_Norm is not a great warrior_," said Jake which relieved Norm for a moment. "_He is a legend to the Sky People._"

"Jake," pleaded Norm. "Ah forget it…"

"_Come_," said Piral walking over to take Norm's hand. He was reluctant to go at first. He looked to the others who began to give him the thumbs up and high-fived each other.

Piral led him away from the others and the safety of the camp. She lead him to a small clearing where they could be alone. She instructed him to sit which he obeyed.

"_Something troubles you_," said Piral as she walked around Norm assessing him. "_You are sad?_"

He wanted to tell her that nothing was wrong and that he was fine. But when she knelt down in front of him and he looked deeply into her eyes. He could see that something was there. "_I am sad,_" he confessed to her.

"_It is not good to keep sadness inside of you_," said Piral. "_To be alone from others_."

He didn't know why but he told her everything. At first he struggled to find the words but as he continued on and on he couldn't keep the words from streaming from his mouth. Piral was hooked on his every word as his emotions were pouring out to this stranger he had only just met.

When he was done he felt relieved to get it off his chest but also disappointed as Piral would probably think differently of him.

"_You are a great warrior_," said Piral placing both hands on his face so he could look into her eyes and know she was telling the truth.

"_I'm sorry,_" said Norm slowly removing her hands from his face. "_But I am not ready yet. I can't do this just yet._"

Piral frowned.

"_I just need some time to think right now_," said Norm looking down at the grass but really watching Piral get to her feet with his peripheral vision.

"_Remember Noram, you are not alone_," said Piral giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She wiped away her tears before returning to the others.

Norm felt guilty again. He stared out into the trees. He extracted a piece of paper from his breast jacket pocket. It was miniscule in size in his large hands but he could read it any way.

He read the letter kicking himself as he did but forced himself to finish it. It was a love letter confessing his heart to the woman that he loved. But that seemed like ages ago on a distant planet in a different solar system.

Every instinct in his brain was telling him to stay, not to follow. He was following the instinct that told him not to send the letter to her, Jessica. Now he'll never know if she'd have said yes or no. He was left wondering "what if." But he was sick of it. Sick of being this scared lonely guy. He couldn't stand the sight of the letter any longer. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it as far as he could into the forrest. Since the day they lost Max and the others he was smiling.

_Grace and Max would probably kick my ass for doing what I just did._ He thought to himself while laughing. _Maybe I'll pick it up later. But then again I hope I never find the damn thing._

He had to catch her. He had to let her know, else he'd only being the same old shy guy around the opposite sex. There she was ready to leave with the others. He caught up to her just as she was about to mount her Ikran. She looked at him curiously as he took her hands in his. He reached up with one hand and place a finger under the very tip of her chin.

"_I'm sorry but I have to do this_," said Norm moving his head towards hers. But the bill of his cap struck her forehead.

He began to cursing himself for forgetting about his hat. She removed his hat and acted like nothing had happened.

"_Let's try this again_," said Norm sheepishly. They both moved closer into each other. Each of them staring deeply into each others eyes. They both wanted this. They kissed each other, their lips longing for each other's. When they opened their eyes they saw each other again and broke away.

"_I see you_," said Norm softly.

"_I see you_," replied Piral smiling softly.

Norm reluctantly watched them take to the sky. He brushed loose strands of unkempt hair out of his face.

He turned around to look at the others who smiled brightly at him or gave him the hand gestures of encouragement. His eyes lastly fell upon Lisa. They didn't speak any words because no words were needed to be spoke. She nodded her head and wiped away the tears in her eyes. Norm walked over to her and wrapped his long arms around her as she hugged him back.

_Today was a good day. Today was the first day that I stopped being Norman Spellman and became Noram._


	9. Chapter 9

Hunters of the Night

A/N: This is another side story chapter. Sorry if you guys were hoping to get some questions answered, hope you can hold off until next chapter. VespraLinx, here is your OC, I hope you like the way this chapter and character came out.

* * *

Flying was freedom for Safize. Up here with the clouds, there was no one here to bother her or baby her or remind her of her good fortune. This is where she belonged up in the sky. She often closed her eyes and let the wind whisk away her worries.

A screech from Meme, her Ikran, brought her back from her day dreaming. Her Ikran had just issued a sound telling her something was flying below them. She leaned over slightly as Meme circled around it. She grinned. Jakesully was returning to the village.

"_Dive Meme!_" she said to her Ikran mount.

Meme contracted her wings and dove like an arrow down at her target.

A blur of Teal and blue nearly threw Jake from his Ikran as it screeched and panicked at the attacking figure. It took several seconds for Jake to calm his Ikran enough to fly straight again. He leaned over and tried looking for where the blur had gone to.

"_Hey_!" yelled Sefize. "_You make it too easy for me Jake._"

"_But you make it too easy for me,_" said Neytiri who was right on her tail.

"_How did you-?_" asked Sefize.

"_You have a lot to learn_," said Neytiri. "_But with Eywa's blessing you will learn well._"

Sefize almost sneered at Neytiri but it wouldn't be the first time someone would account her skills to that of Eywa. Childhood had always been a touchy subject for her. She wanted nothing more than for everyone to forget how she was born. She hated how everyone would baby her or fawn over her when she got a cut or some small accident. All of her accomplishments have all been associated with the blessing of Eywa, she hated it. But when Jake came to her clan everything changed.

Jake proved everyone wrong. They said he would never learn, he became one of the people. They said he betrayed us, he became Toruk Makto. They said he would split the clan apart, he united the people. Jake quickly became her idol, he was everything she strived to become.

"_Hey Moron!_" called Jake snapping Sefize from her daydream. She looked around to find Jake and Neytiri landing on the ground. She had to circle back around.

"Jake," hissed Neytiri. "Don't call her names."

"She just wants to be treated like everyone else," said Jake jumping from the back of his Ikran. He gave it a pat on the neck before allowing Little Brother to roost.

"She is not like everyone else," replied Neytiri.

"Why what makes her so different?" asked Jake.

"She was suppose to die," said Neytiri. "But Eywa did not take her. She is blessed."

"She's still just a kid," said Jake.

"She is one of the people," corrected Neytiri. "She is Omaticaya now."

Jake turned away slightly as Sefize finally landed.

"_Where did brother go?_" she asked dismounting from Meme.

"_We went to Sky People's camp_," said Jake.

"_You will take me next time?_" asked Sefize.

"_Practicing your English?_"

"How do you do? Me name-."

"My name."

"My name is Sefizesynestra Shi'da."

"Sefize."

"My name is Sefize."

Jake nodded his head. His student was learning well, Grace would be so proud of him. Jake looked Sefize up and down noticing the lack of dressing on her. With the exception of the loincloth and a beaded armband she was completely naked.

"_Where are your necklaces and bracelets?_" He asked.

Sefize lowered her ears and her gaze. "_I removed them. I did not earn them._"

"_The people will be mad_," said Neytiri.

"_I do not care,_" said Sefize defiantly. "_I must earn my place among the people._"

"_The males will stare_," said Jake as even he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of her.

"_Let them stare, let them see what they cannot have_," she hissed.

"_You have earned your place among the people but you act like a child,_" said Jake shaking his head. Neytiri made sure to smack him on the head a little harder than usual.

"Stop insulting her," Neytiri scolded Jake.

"I'm just telling it like it is," said Jake.

"I do not understand," said Neytiri trying to comprehend the Sky People saying.

Sefize watched them walk off as Jake tried to explain it to Neytiri leaving her and Meme alone. She looked up at her Ikran who gave her a nudge telling her to go with them to eat. Sefize took one last look at her Ikran before she reluctantly followed the couple to dinner.

Although she preferred to sit at the outer rim of the gathering with the other novices she was forced to sit in the inner circle along with Mo'at, Jake and Neytiri. She sat quietly as she always did during the feasts as others relayed any events of the day. Jake was busy conversing with Mo'at in english which she could not follow.

Not knowing what to do or say Sefize looked around at the others. She looked across to Neytiri who at first was following along with her mate's and mother's conversation but looked over to Sefize. They locked eyes for a moment before Sefize looked down at the food before her. She had barely eaten but didn't feel very hungry. She wanted to go out on the hunt.

"_Come_," whispered someone into her ear. It was Neytiri.

Sefize quickly stood up and began to follow her. Jake stood up as well but Neytiri held up a hand and shook her head.

Neytiri shook her head at Jake. He sat back down and continued to the conversation with Mo'at. Occasionally he looked up at them as they worked their way out of the gathering.

Sefize followed Neytiri out of the eating grounds and to the edge of the forrest where both of their bows were waiting. Neytiri grabbed up her father's bow and handed Sefize hers.

"_You want to become a hunter?_" asked Neytiri to which Sefize nodded her head. "_Then you will hunt me._"

"_What?_" asked Sefize who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_You will hunt me,_" said Neytiri.

"_But what if I kill you?_" asked Sefize who was horrified at what she was being asked to do. "_I cannot do this._"

"_Then you will never become a hunter_," said Neytiri.

Sefize nodded her head. Pictures of everything that could go wrong with this game raced through her head. She would become an exile if she did do these things in her mind. But Neytiri sounded confident, maybe this was just a game after all.

"_When do we begin?_" asked Sefize to her elder.

"_It has already begun_," said Neytiri kicking the legs out from under her.

Before she could took up Neytiri was already gone. She cursed herself for being tricked too easily. She climbed up into the trees and into the darkness of the forrest. The hunt was on.

Sefize notched an arrow into her bow. She jumped quietly from tree to tree looking for any hint at Neytiri's location. A twang of a bow made her leap from her branch to the next one. An arrow had lodge itself in the spot she had just been on moments earlier. She quickly scanned the trees above her. There jumping from branch to branch. Sefize rushed forward and jumped to the next tree to get a better shot. But all she could see was only glimpses of blue. She scanned the trees but had to jump out of the way as she heard another twang. This time the arrow had lodge itself in the branch she had jumped onto. She had to keep moving and keep her movements unpredictable.

Sefize bounded from branch to branch often zigzagging through the trees firing shots at blue at every opportunity but missed every shot and cursed as she watched her arrows sail off into the darkness.

She had been chasing Neytiri for a great distance and lost track of where they were. She didn't know how far away they were from the Tree of Souls or any other land mark that she knew of. She'd have tried to take a look above the tree tops but arrows kept her below the tree tops. She only had three arrows left. Only three more tries.

Sefize had to figure out a way to get Neytiri to reveal herself as this current strategy was getting her nowhere. The only time when Neytiri stayed in place was when she did. When she moved Neytiri moved as well. So she decided to wait.

She notched an arrow into her bow and waited on one branch. She closed her eyes, letting her ears to the seeing. The sound of a bow string being pulled back. She turned and fired her arrow. She heard her arrow lodge itself into a tree. She looked up to find a blue tail retreat from the tree she had just hit. She smiled. She climbed around the tree she was currently on. She had to become as quiet as she could possibly be. Down to only two tries left.

She jumped from the main body of the tree to the next tree hoping that she was quiet enough. She made her way out onto the branch using the leaves as cover. She saw a blue head poke out from a tree across hers. She fired her arrow. But Neytiri had already pulled her head back and was onto the next tree.

Sefize had to move quickly. She jumped from her hiding spot and onto the tree across hers. Without thinking she readied her bow and fired and arrow. It flew through the air and lodge itself into the tree Neytiri had just retreated to. She stared at the arrow only inches from her face. She looked over to Sefize and smiled at her.

"_Good,_" said Neytiri as Sefize jumped over. "_I thought you had given up._"

"_Now we return home?_" she asked exhausted from the hunt.

Neytiri shook her head and slung the bow onto her chest and drew her knife. "_The hunt is not yet over._"

Sefize didn't have enough time to groan as Neytiri struck at her. Neytiri was attacking too quickly for her to draw her own knife so she had to improvise and use her bow to defend herself.

Sefize wasn't accustom to fighting in the trees so she had to get to the ground quickly for her to stand a chance. She leapt from the branch to the one below. She continued to work her way down from the tree swinging from branch to branch. She looked up to find that Neytiri was still higher than she was. When she looked up she smiled and drew her own knife and waited. Neytiri would need time to recover from her landing giving Sefize the advantage.

Neytiri shook her head at the young girl. Jake was right, she was still a child. Neytiri leapt from the branch and used the leaves of the tree to slow her fall. Until she landed on the ground with her knife ready. She looked up at Sefize who stared at her in awe. Using the opportunity she easily kicked the knife from her hand forcing Sefize to use her bow to defend herself again.

Thinking quickly Sefize used her bow and disarmed Neytiri. Taking the knife from her and using it against its owner. Neytiri was almost impressed but frowned when she noticed that her attacks were sluggish, if she were to receive a cut from her attack it would only be a glancing strike. Seeing her opening she grabbed Sefize's wrist and spun it the wrong way forcing her to drop the knife. She quickly scooped it up with her other hand.

"_You have to strike like you mean to kill_," said Neytiri angrily. She struck back with such furry and speed that Sefize could barely keep up. Sefize was forced to backward even if her bow had a longer reach than Neytiri's short knife.

Neytiri's words were true. She needed to attack like she meant to kill. She tried to use her bow to block what she though was going to be a thrust but turned out to be a punch. Sefize heard the bow snap before she felt the wind being knocked out of her. She was defenseless now. But Neytiri continued to attack her. She tripped and fell backward onto the ground.

As Neytiri was about to strike a finishing strike Sefize saw an opening. She had to take it. Her foot shot up and kicked Neytiri's arm making her drop the knife. Sefize scooped up the knife as Neytiri rolled to the side. It was her turn to have the advantage.

This time Neytiri noticed Sefize's attacks were much quicker and the knife was aiming for vital parts of her body. Neytiri backed away from her but ended up tripping as well. It was her turn to be looking up at her attacker. Not taking any chances Sefize lunged forward with all of her strength both fist and knife aimed at Neytiri. Reacting quickly Neytiri caught both of Sefize's wrists and used all of her strength to hold her at bay. She was so immersed in the fight Sefize wanted nothing more than to see Neytiri's neck split open.

Slowly realizing what was happening Sefize let herself be pushed back. Still seeing Neytiri's head nearly severed she let the knife in her hand fall to the ground. Neytiri looked up at her as tears began to pour from Sefize's eyes.

Sefize fell to her knees and covered her hands over her mouth as the tears came streaming down. She couldn't stop them even if she tried. Neytiri got to her feet and comforted the young hunter. She wrapped her arms around she who has never felt the warmth and love of a mother's hug.

As Sefize calmed down she pulled away from Neytiri and looked up at her. An apology began to form on the tip of her tongue but Neytiri had a look about her that said she understood.

The dawn revealed to them the location that they had come to. They were standing next to their fallen Hometree. The ground was still coated with white ash. They where near the trunk of the great tree. Sefize followed Neytiri as they made their way to the base were the tree once stood. A black stump was a solemn reminder of what happened not but a short while ago. Neytiri looked among the ruins and found what she was looking for. She motioned for Sefize to come.

Among the charred ruins were green sprouts. The fires that had killed the Hometree made the ground fertile for a new tree to grow. Sefize looked over the small sprouts. This was her. Just like the sprouts being born from the death of their parent tree she was growing from the death of her mother. Out of death came life.

"_You are ready to make your bow out of Hometree_," said Neytiri looking up at the young hunter. "_You are a hunter now._"

Neytiri watched as Sefize carefully carved out a chunk of wood from a branch of the fallen Hometree. When Sefize asked Neytiri what to say for a prayer to the Hometree she merely shook her head. She had to choose her own words for the prayer.

Sefize gave it some thought. But she could only think of one thing to say:

"_Thank you mother._"

* * *

A/N: At first this chapter was going to be a lot shorter than this, maybe about a small introduction for the character but it quickly took on a life of its own.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Okay back to the main plot of the story.

* * *

Lately Jake and Mo'at would only bicker at each other bout the other dreamwalkers. The human colony had been lost to the txontiera, probably for good. And even Jake's and Neytiri's own accounts of the massive numbers of txontiera did not budge the Omaticaya Tsahik. She still was firm in her decision not to allow the dreamwalkers into the clan.

As if through a sixth sense Mo'at held up a hand silencing Jake from another outbursts of protests. Something was making its way to their village.

Seven Kearal marched into the middle of the Omaticaya clan each astride a pa'li. On the pa'li in the lead lay a body of a Na'vi. A large crowd formed around the small troop of Kearal each of them holding black knives raised in their air like a salute. Many craned their necks to get a better look at the warriors, never having seen one or so many at one time before. But near the front of the crowd was Sefize trying to see who's body it was. A necklace hung from its neck and swayed with every movement of the pa'li it lay upon. Sefize immediately recognized the necklace that hung from the Na'vi's neck. She instinctively touched her own necklace. Her's was indeed identical to the one on the body. It was the necklace that her mother once wore.

Omaticaya Kearal noticed Sefize standing nearby. He truly felt sympathy for her. But they continued to press the pa'li forward. He had to bring the body forward to the clan leaders.

Jake followed Mo'at and Neytiri as they headed to the common grounds. A large group had formed around the Kearal and their pa'li. Omaticaya Kearal dismounted and motioned to the body. The crowd parted for Mo'at as she approached. She carefully lifted up the head so she could get a look at it. The others around her tried to see as well.

"_Tipani Kearal_," uttered Mo'at as she closed her eyes and frowned deeply making her aged face look ten years older than it really was. Sefize slowly backed away from the body not caring who she bumped into, she had to get away.

"_No_," said Sefize shaking her head. "_No, no, no. NO!_"

"Sefize," began Mo'at.

Sefize turned to run but instead found herself face to face with Jake. She wrapped her arms around him not caring if his mate was standing right next to him. She buried her face into the nook in Jake's neck, no longer able to contain herself. Jake comforted her with his own arms. Former Tipani Kearal, former member of the Omaticaya clan, and Sefize's father was dead.

Mo'at finally agreed allowed the dreamwalkers to come to her village. Though she did not decide yet if they could stay. The information that the Omaticaya Kearal told her was troubling indeed. Only seven Kearal remained the others were found slaughtered or they couldn't find.

Tonight was when the night when all of the Tsahik would connect with Eywa. All of her people were gathered around the Tree of Souls. Each of them sitting waiting for the bowls of tea to come around. Each of them had their queue connected to small roots iridescent roots from the ground.

"What is this stuff?" asked Jake to Neytiri the other avatars sitting close by perking their ears up wanting to hear as well.

"It is tea," said Neytiri trying to find the right words. "It removes mind from body."

"Like ulitaron?" asked Norm.

Neytiri nodded her head. "This will make it easier to understand."

"Understand what?" asked Jake.

"You will see," said Neytiri. "Drink."

Jake took a deep breath before taking a mouthful of the liquid. He gulped it down. It wasn't that bad, but as soon he and the others felt drowsy. They all closed their eyes and woke in the other world. They were still sitting around the Tree of Souls but everything but the tree was dim and out of focus.

"Go towards the tree," instructed a voice in Jake's ear. He didn't know why it sounded familiar until he realized it was his own. Following his own instruction he got up from his seated position and walked to the tree. He held out his hand and touched one of the hanging growths of the tree. It grew whiter and whiter until all he could see was white light.

**

I was looking down at the counsel in front of me it. I was flipping through the current synapses readings for each of the human to avatar link were working normally. I'm Dr. Max Patel.

"I envy those guys," I heard Norm say, causing me to look up from my counsel and notice were he is dreamily staring at the monitors of the human drivers.

I shrug my shoulders at my colleague. "Safer in her than out there." I wanted to avoid telling him my true feelings.

"That's true," he said not sounding convinced at all.

"Nice facial hair by the way," I said trying to distract him from getting all mopey. He really did miss being in his avatar. And I am going to miss the company when he does get it back.

"Thanks…" said Norm shaking his head as he felt his stubble once more.

"I'm gonna check up on those seed samples," I say stretching as I do. There was nothing more that I needed to do here. Might as well try and get some work done for Jake.

I walk out the door of the link room. I reach into my pocket fumbling for my key card. I extract something I didn't intend. Its a pack of Grace's cigarettes. I smirk as I turn the pack over in my hands. Wish you were here Grace.

I soon find myself in the science labs. I've made that journey so many times that I didn't even have to tell my feet where to go. I look down past my potbelly at the seed samples on the table. I give my stomach a small rub.

"I need to loose some weight," I say to myself.

I remember all of the tests that we did on these seeds. I was amazed. The husk of this seed was probably near impenetrable. I remember how Norm and I did a scratch test on this seed just for kicks and ended up scratching the diamond we used for the test.

I pick up my ex-wife's ring and remember her. I remember my first date, my proposal, our wedding. But I also remember our falling out and eventual divorce. I don't know why I kept this stupid ring. I guess I'm a sentimental guy. Like how I carry Grace's cigarettes with me.

I hear an alarm blaring from the security room. Something's breached the outer perimeter of the colony. I rush to look it up on my computer. Large black creatures are cutting their way through the razor fence. I curse myself for keeping the colony on minimal power, the sentry guns won't work. I then flip to the security camera of in the Avatar Compound. I spot a large black body on the ground similar to the ones trying to get into the colony. A large blue cylinder catches my eye. Norm's avatar body. Its probably alright for it to come out.

Forgoing any safety procedures I open up the tank when hasn't been completely drained of the amitotic like fluid. I see the seeds on the lab table begin to sprout and watch the roots wriggle and come to life.

I drag the large body across the ground. The others weren't strong enough to drag this heavy thing. While their bodies avatar bodies were getting stronger their human bodies were getting weaker. Its was kind of ironic.

I had to get it somewhere safe for Norm. He had a better chance at fighting than I did. But where could I put it? The mobile labs out on the VTOL pad. I hear footsteps. Had the seeds already matured into those fully grown nightmares?

I let out a sigh of relieve as I saw Norm's face peer around the corner.

"Max what are you doing?" he asks me stupidly.

"I'm getting your body out of here," I say as I continued to haul the body across the ground.

"Forget about it!" he yells at me. "Leave it and get out of here."

"Norm those seeds are sprouting," I say to him. "Its probably going to turn into one of those creatures that Jake was telling us about."

"Where is it?" He sakes me.

I motion with my head as my hands are full dragging the body. I reach the air lock that will take me to the uncovered part of the colony. I slip on a mask and close the door behind me.

It felt like this body was getting heavier as I continued to drag it along across the concrete. I lay the body against the mobile lab. Exhausted I motion to wipe the sweat from my face but realize that I have my mask on as soon as I complete the motion. I hear the sound of rotor-blades. Someone was operation a Samson and its headed this way. Norm's avatar body was going to be safe. Now all I had to do was to get the real Norm out of there.

I run back the building. The airlock is agonizingly slow as the toxic air is slowly vented out while breathable air is vented in. Finally the door light turns green. I rip the exopack off of myself and make a mad dash to the science lab. The room is a wreck. The thing had matured already. And Norm's body was nowhere to be found. That was either a good sign or a bad one. I hoped it was a good sign.

I ran out of the science lab and to the link room the alarm was still blaring. The mass of black creatures was probably going to bust through the fence anytime. I was exhausted and out of breath. It felt like I was running a marathon. Everything around me was all just a blur as I was so focused on reaching the link room.

When I did get there was in more of a wreck than the science lab. There I saw it. A hulking mass of black towering over Norm's body. At first I thought he was already dead but I noticed his fingers twitch. There was still a chance. I pick up the closest object on the ground.

My chair. How long has this chair and my ass been acquainted? Too long. I made a silent apology to the chair for what I was about to do but some sacrifices had to be made. I throw the chair. Strike! Right down the middle. The chair hits the creature directly in the spine and contracts its back in pain. Looking for more things to use in my defense I yank out the monitor from my counsel. But the creature is too close for me to throw the monitor. So I use it as a shield. Surprisingly my trusty monitor was good for more than just causing eye strain. It stood up against the claws that creature used.

"Norm!" I yell to which Norm shakes his head clear. "Get out of here!"

He looks up at me staring in awe. The creature is getting frustrated. I don't know why but I charge at it using the monitor as a battering ram, pinning it to wall as best as I can. It seems my weight was good for something.

"Max," said Norm as he got to his feet.

"As your superior you get the hell out of here!" I yell at him. That sounded very Grace like. Maybe the old bag really was rubbing off on me. "Go I'll follow you!"

Norm gives me a nod. He didn't believe me, but then again even I didn't believe me. He takes off out of the link room. I finally loose my footing and my strength. I wanted to take off and run, I really did. But some sacrifices had to be made.

**

Everything fades to white again before everything comes into focus. The seeds were sprouting in my hand. It was almost kind of cute to see these black tiny roots sprouting from these small seeds in my hand. I am Rene Lanov.

My tail swished back and forth almost cat like as I stared at the seeds as if willing them to continue sprouting. Sometimes I do think my tail has a mind of its own. The others who are blue just like me surround me with my hand stretched out. We were all scientists here but if someone were to to see us standing here like this they'd think us ten foot tall children looking at beetles or children crowding around one who found something particularly interesting. But that's pretty much what we were on Pandora. Children looking at the world for the first time.

We all could hear talking at the door to the compound. One thing I liked about my ears, aside from the face that they were pointy, was that they were excellent for hearing in any direction. They were like little directional sound amplifiers on the sides of my head, though a little more stylish.

"Where are the seeds?" asked someone who I recognized as Jake. Former Avatar Program member.

"They're here," I said holding out my hand so that he could see. He quickly snatched them from my hand which was probably for the best as they roots that sprouted from seed were becoming larger. Jake wasn't paying much attention but some of us sure were. Lisa was just the first to speak up, or rather the first to scream.

We watched Jake quickly drop the seeds on the ground. And as if knowing they were given room to grow the growth of the roots rapidly sped up. Roots sprouted from the tiny seed and began to tangle and wrap around themselves forming a tangled mess. Out of that mess a hand began to form which shot out at Jake wrapping itself around his neck.

The female Na'vi that accompanied Jake quickly cut off the tendril but had to discard her bow to help Jake remove the tendril that was still choking him.

The rest of us slowly backed away from the black creature that was now forming before their eyes. Neytiri was able to remove the tendril from Jake's neck but he could barely catch his breath.

I watched Neytiri unsheathe her knife and hissed at the creature. Before I could open my mouth to warn her of the long tail of the creature at her feet she was tossed aside. I could no longer simply standby and just watch helplessly. I had to do something. I take a step forward but I feel my boot land on something that shouldn't be there. I look down to see the bow that Neytiri had just dropped.

Without having much of a choice I scoop it up and notch a bow into the string. Come on you're a scientist. You've worked with devices more high tech than this. Just pull back on the string, take aim, fire, and let physics take care of the rest. I take a breath and pull back on the string. Luckily the creature was a big target.

I smiled with satisfaction and watched the arrow sail through the air lodging itself into the creature's back. But the creature decided that one arrow wasn't going to finish it. I drew another arrow, notching it into the bow and repeated the process. I heard the twang just a millisecond before I saw the arrow lodge itself into the creature's shoulder. I thought it was suppose to get easier.

"Go for the heart," I heard Jake say between coughs. That's a much smaller target. I retreated a few steps back as the creature was coming towards me. Maybe I was just imagining things but I could have sworn that the creature was grinning at me.

I had to calm myself. I had to use all my knowledge of thirty seconds ago to fire this arrow and kill the thing. I notched another arrow in the bow and pulled back. I took a firm stance and steadied my breathing. As I exhaled I let the arrow slip from my finger tips.

Damn. I thought as the creature was now on top of me. Was this how I was going to die? It raised its one good arm ready to finish me off. At least they couldn't fault me for trying could they? I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable to come.

A roar of pain made me flick open my eyes to see the creature's head removed from its shoulders. I watched it fall to the ground and then roll away before the body fell to the ground with a thud. I wanted laugh like a madman or madwoman from the relief that was rushing throughout my entire body.

But we weren't out of the woods yet. We were far from it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Sorry about the confusion for some of you. Omaticaya is indeed a male. "She" I was referring to at the beginning was to Mo'at. It has been corrected (I seriously to sit down and edit these chapters...).

I know this has been an unusually long time in between chapters for some of you guys. But the school semester has begun and I most likely won't be able to keep producing chapters on a daily basis any more. I have also stumbled upon a few reading materials that have been given to me: _James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide_ which is a very interesting reference, the script of_ Avatar_ written by James Cameron which may or may not be the official script of the movie.

And I am glad that everyone is enjoying the last chapter. And as always, thanks so much for the reviews and information.

* * *

This was probably the fastest I have ever run. I my chest felt heavy. But I had to keep up with the others. I certainly didn't want to stay behind with that creature that had just been decapitated, even if it was dead, the thing still gave me the creeps. I was carrying dead weight but it didn't slow me down much.

Finally we had come to the science lab. It had taken us a lot longer, probably twice as long as it would have if we were still in our human bodies. Norm had been trying to reach Max with his radio but it was no good. Only static answered back.

"Put me down, put me down," I heard Norm say. I looked at him almost laughing at how small he looked in my arms. I lean over and gently placed him on his feet. He quickly ran to the door pulling it open.

"Norm don't," pleaded Jake. "Its too dangerous."

Norm looked over to us. Me in particular. "What about them?" asked Norm. "Their bodies are in there."

Jake looked over at us as well. Someone needed to hit the power switch to our link chambers. If what Norm had said was true then those seeds in side the colony were maturing. And our human bodies were sitting in their beds like candy bars waiting to be opened.

I didn't like the fact that Norm was going in there alone, but none of us could fit inside the airlock. If those seeds inside the colony matured… We'd be in deep six. As if things couldn't get worse an alarm began to blare throughout the base.

I covered my own ears and barely heard Neytiri cursing the loud noise.

"Its the alarm," said Mike over the noise of the blaring warning and screeching Banshees. "Something's breached the outer perimeter."

"We cannot stay here," said Viktor.

We looked up to Jake for some reason. It was as if this was what he was born to do. It wasn't long ago that he was just the jarhead rookie that no one had any real high expectations for, but look at him now. He's the Toruk Makto and we are looking up to him for direction. A screech from a Ikran made him perk up his ears.

"The Samsons," said Jake. "We can fly out of here."

We all followed as he sprinted towards the hanger. We didn't know if these things still worked or not. We haven't had much of a use for them after the RDA left. I was just a chemist I wouldn't know the difference from a monkey's wrench and a prolemuirs ass. We watched as Trisha hoped onto the nearest Samson giving it the quick once over.

"They are still in pretty good shape," she said walking back towards us. "We just nee to wait for-."

My mind would always kind of go into a panic whenever I saw an avatar collapse like that. But I had to keep reminding myself that this was normal. Norm was probably just safely getting the drivers out of the avatar bodies. Viktor, Mike, Bryan and Trisha's bodies were scattered on the tarmac like corpses forgotten and left to rot. I noticed Lisa shuddered as if she and I had just had the same thought.

"We need to get these bodies onto the Sams," barked Jake.

Lisa and I teamed up to carry Mike's body into the nearest Samson.

"What's taking Norm so long?" asked Lisa as she held Mike's legs.

"I'm sure Norm's working as fast as he can," I told her. "If Norm woke us all up at the same time it would take us longer to load these bodies than it would with some of us left behind in our avatars."

"I guess you're right," said Lisa who didn't sound all that convinced.

Lisa was a good kid. I was with her when she first arrived on Pandora. I remembered the first night here and how she cried herself to sleep saying that it was a big mistake for her to be here. After a while she had gotten use to the dangers but when I looked into her eyes now I could still see that same scared girl in the glint of her eyes.

"Don't worry," I tried to comfort her. "See here come the others now."

Trisha and Bryan ran up to us as soon as we strapped in Mike's avatar. We both wanted to just jump onto the Samson with them but what good would that be to us when our real bodies were still stuck inside.

I gave Trisha the thumbs up who tried to smile back but it came off as more of a grimace than anything else. I pulled Lisa back as it began to take off. The others were standing around Jake waiting for further orders.

We joined the others just in time to see them frantically fend off an invisible attacker before collapsing to the ground. Lisa and I knew exactly what had just happened. The creature inside was attacking the link chambers killing the drivers before they could be successfully shutdown.

Lisa fell to the ground on her knees and began to cry hysterically. I looked over my friends and comrades not believing what was happening. One after the other they fell to the ground until it was only Lisa and myself left.

I grabbed my stomach. The pain shot through my body. I was feeling the pain that my real body was feeling. I was dying. I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain. But it was too much for me to focus on manually shutting down myself out. Manual shutdowns were difficult even with a clear mind.

I looked down to see Lisa on the ground as Jake tried to comfort her and get her to focus.

"Lisa you need to do this," I tell her while keeping one arm wrapped around my stomach. I rest my free hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. It doesn't work.

"Rene I can't do it," she tells me as she continues to cry. I look into her eyes. I was taken back inside in the dormitory trying to council this young girl who had just arrived on the most dangerous place known to man. I had to be that strong woman that I was back then. I had to let her know that she wasn't going to die. I had to forgo this pain. Not for me but for her.

"Lisa," I tell her and pull her into my chest. I caress her hair much like how my mother had done to me. "Its okay I'm right here. All you need to do is close your eyes." I repeated the same words that my mother told me when I had nightmares.

Don't worry mother I'll be with you soon. I kiss her forehead softly holding back the tears just a while longer.

"Lisa, I'll be right behind you," I say into her ear. I feel her nod her head and press her ear against my chest as if she were checking that I was still alive. I look up to see Neytiri frowning deeply at me. She must have noticed, she notices everything that girl. I hear Lisa take in a deep breath. We both close our eyes at the same time, though only one of us will awake on the other side.

Everything fades to white.

**

Its storming out when I open my eyes. I see the trees passing by as I dart from tree to tree avoiding the rain as much as possible. This deep in the forrest it is always difficult to tell if it is night or day. I assume that night has fallen because of the cool air. I don't remember my own name but I know that I am a Tipani Kearal.

The other Kearals and I move through the trees silently, letting the rain drops mask my approach. I am not sure if it can hear me but I must be careful. My ears perk up at the sound of a river not far away. Familiar thoughts form in my head. It is a woman who I was some how connected to, but the vision is as unclear like the forrest with the veil of the rain.

I stop for a moment and smelled the air. The rain masked most of the scent but I could still smell it. I did not know what exactly I smelled but its stench was something I had not smelled before. I lower myself and perk up my ears and listen hard. I thought I had heard the snap of a branch but it may have only been nothing. I sniffed the air again the scent was still very faint but I was getting closer.

The sound of the river is getting louder as I maneuver from tree to tree. The vision of the same woman appears again in my head. This time it is a little clearer. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. I stand almost on the tips of my toes to get a better look at the river. This was very similar to the river from before… When I was an Omaticaya.

The vision I see is of a clear day with rays of light bursting through the trees to give light to the river. I see a girl wading through the water with a fishing spear in her hand. She carefully raises her spear, ready to thrust it into the water. With one quick motion she jabs it into the water and soon after triumphantly holds up a fish on the end and smiles at me. She looks so familiar to me but I can't quite make out her face clearly.

I shake the memory from my head and look up to the trees. That memory had been a long time ago. This was the same river where he had seen that girl. Except the branches of the trees had now blocked out all possible view of the sky.

A definite snap of a branch brings me from my thoughts. I lower myself and reach for my knife. I readied myself and carefully maneuver around the trunk of the tree to get a better look.

I stared out into the forrest. The rain had finally relented and only a few drops fell from the leaves that sheltered the ground. A few creatures could be heard in the distance but nothing that concerned me.

An atokirina floated near by. It lazily drifted to another tree. It meant for me to follow it. Carefully checking my surroundings again to be sure that it was safe to follow. I crept along and took cover in the next tree where the atokirina had drifted to.

I followed it deeper into the forest and away from the river. Eywa was leading me and I had to follow. I moved as quickly as I could from tree to tree but also being as quiet as the shadows.

After looking around the last tree the atokirina had vanished. This was the spot I was suppose to wait. Something was going to happen here. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and kept my senses open. My ears twitched at every sound, at ever drop of water that hit the ground. At every rustle of the leaves.

I can't remember how long I had to wait. I stared at the metal ruins on the ground. It had been worked by Sky People hands. It was one of those metal beasts that tore into the forest killing everything as it crawled along on its belly. Its charred ruins lie like skeletal remains waiting for something maybe as if Eywa had rejected this beast and left it never be fully reclaimed again. Was that thing the scent I smelled? I breath deeply taking in all of the scents around me.

The scent was stronger this time. It was close by, moving. I grabbed hold of my companion and woke it from its slumber. I had to steady him as he was shaking in my hand wanting to taste flesh and blood. My heart began to race. I smelled the air again, picking up the scent again. It was here.

It swung its claw that would have split me in two if I had not ducked. The wood of the tree splintered and flew everywhere. It swung its second arm at me but it would do it no good as I rolled to the side. I lunged forward after the claw had passed a hairs length from my face. My blade pierced its heart ending this foul creature's life. It gurgled its last growl and felt on top of me plunging the knife deeper into its body.

The blood of the txontiera gushed out from its heart and poured out on top of me, coating myself and my blade black. I soon realized that the txontiera was not alone. Growls issued from all around me. My nose was burning with the smell of the txontiera the blood that had poured on top of me would make hiding an impossibility.

I pushed the corpse off of me and prepared myself for my next attackers. A howl issued from up above and was soon followed by the thud of it landing on the ground. I challenged it with a roar which it was stupid enough to accept. When the txontiera lunged forward, claws out stretched aimed at my heart, I had to roll out of the way and severed one of its arms off.

It staggered from the pain and before it could regain its footing I swung my blade around and slit his throat. The body crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap. I reverse pivot and held out my knife. A txontiera had thought itself clever for attacking while my back was turned but my companion found its way through its ribs and up into its heart. But I received the full weight of the creature as it landed on me knocking me from my feet.

I curse myself for being so stupid. I had to roll out from under the corpse that lay on top of me, pinning me to the ground. It would take too long for me to retrieve my companion who was lodged in the heart of the last txontiera we had just slain.

It must have been just before dawn as the tree tops began to stir with life. The Ikranay began their early morning calls to each other. I wipe the blood from my face with the back of my hand. It didn't do much but smear the blood. I look up at the red eyes of three txontiera who had surrounded me. They are sizing me up. I look around to find an opening in the blockade. There is none. I had to fight it we the only way.

I don't know the reason why I am thinking about this now but I do. The thoughts of that Na'vi woman. She was from the Omaticaya clan, just like I once was. I see her standing on the ground rubbing her large belly. She is pregnant with a child.

I then see another vision of her running through the forrest. She stumbles as Sky People are chasing her. Their metal sticks that spit fire roar out at her. Metal flies around her like metal insects. A Na'vi hunter runs out to try and save her. He pulls back on his bow ready to attack the Sky People but sprays of blood fly out from him. His body falls to the side his arms let go of the arrow. It falls short and sails into the woman's belly. Tears roll down my eyes. I see the woman crying out. Not because of the pain but for her child. My child. This woman wasn't just any woman. This woman was my mate, my love.

I roar out baring my fangs. I tackle the closest txontiera and begin to pummel it with my fists. One of the others knocks me off but I quickly grab onto his arm with all of my strength I bend its arm the other way until I feel bone shatter beneath my fingers. The third quickly grabs me and puts me in a choke hold. I struggle to pry its arm off my neck. I wrap my leg around its thick leg and spin to break free throwing my opponent the ground.

The first txontiera has gotten back to his feet. It swings its arms at me trying to hit me with his fists. I jump just as he throws his fist. Seeing an opening I kick its knee feeling it extend and then bend the wrong way. The creature toppled over with a sickening crunch.

After all of that, I failed to see the seventh txontiera. I found myself flying forward as something massive hit me directly in the spine. I slid on the forest ground. I couldn't move. My legs didn't respond, even when I told them to get up and run, they gave no answer. My chest was aching and hurt with every breath I took. I coughed up blood from my mouth. I wasn't going to make it till morning. Daggers of pain plunged deep into my head as the txontiera grabbed me by the queue. I was raised into the air before it slammed my face into the ground.

As I turned my head to breath I noticed someone lying nearby. It was her, my mate. She was weeping as blood poured from her wound. She was reaching out to me, stretching her arm as far as she could. I needed to get to her. I reach out with own arm wanting to touch her one last time. Our fingers are nearly there. I can almost touch her.

**

Jake opened his eyes, his heart was racing in his chest. He took several slow breaths before looking around at the others. He noticed one arm held out, as if trying to reach for something. It was her arm, Sefize's. She still had her eyes closed and arm held out as if trying to reach for her father's hand.

"_Father. Father._" she repeated as tears streamed down her face.

He wanted to go to her and comfort her but something was hold him back. It was Neytiri. She shook her head at him. Before he could ask why Neytiri stood up and made her way through the crowd of Na'vi who had just woken from their dream like trance.

"Jake," said Norm as his eyes flicked open. "Jake."

"What?" asked Jake finally turning towards him and the other avatars.

"Did you see that?" asked Norm.

"Yeah Norm I saw it," said Jake who didn't understand what he was asking. "We all saw it the visions."

"Not that," said Norm shaking his head. "The txontiera."

"What about it?" asked Jake as images of them flashed into his head.

"Was there anything different about those txontiera from the Kearal vision and the ones we saw?" asked Norm.

Jake thought for a moment. He shook his head. He didn't see much of a difference between them. "Maybe in size. Fighting style too."

Norm opened his mouth to say something but closed it and took Jake's answer into consideration.

"They looked different," said Lisa wiping away he tears. "The last ones. They didn't look like the ones we saw."

Jake thought for a moment trying to bring up a picture of what they looked like exactly. They were black with red eyes.

"The first txontiera we saw looked like they could have been large Na'vi," said Viktor. "But the txontiera in the last vision, the Kearal vision, looked Terran."

The other avatar nodded their heads in agreement. He had a point. They did have different body shapes and Jake couldn't recall seeing a tail on the last bunch. Not to mention their fighting style which was something that they didn't probably teach at txontiera school.

He looked over at Mo'at who was still in her trance. She was probably conversing with the other Tsahik who had been watching the visions as well.

"But just because they looked Terran doesn't mean they came from humans," said Mike. "For all we know the size and shape could all just be random. I mean if those things came from humans they wouldn't be ten feet tall, maybe six feet or seven at the most."

"Maybe they are evolving," suggested Trisha. "They could be selecting the best traits out of the two species to see which is the most effective."

"That's a possibility," said Bryan. "But if they were trying to select the best traits wouldn't they show traits from a Great Leonoptrex or Thanator or something."

"Just because a predator is designed to be a killing machine doesn't make it the best traits or the top of the food chain," said Norm. "I mean look at us. We don't have the best predator body but we are at the top of the food chain. On Earth."

"So the Terran body and Na'vi bodies are the most versatile," said Bryan. "That doesn't prove anything."

"What about what Jake said," spoke up Lisa. "Jake said they have a different fighting style."

They all looked to Jake which was kind of shocking because he was usually left out of the scientific discussions and debates.

"Yeah what did you mean by that?" asked Mike.

Jake felt a little nervous as he tried to explain to them what he had noticed. "Well the txontiera that we all saw first had more of a wild aggressive fighting style. They attacked mindlessly. But for the last ones… They acted like a group. Like they all had a particular job that they needed to do. They were more organized, like they had a strategy."

"That could be just because the group had larger numbers," said Viktor shaking his head.

"That maybe part of the strategy," said Jake. "The Kearals are hunters of these night spirits. They are experienced trackers and fighters. When he took out the first one he didn't expect for there to be others with it. And there is also the fact that one of them leapt onto him even though it died it separated Kearal from his weapon. Even though we don't know what the capabilities of these things are they sure as hell aren't sticking with their old routine of one on one." The others stared at him in silence, except for Norm who was grinning at his friend. "Kearal, I mean Omaticaya Kearal, told me of the history of these people. They've fought in great battles before against the night spirits. And everything that's been going on is telling me that there is going to be another one soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Just a reminder, I do not own Avatar or have any official part in anything related to Avatar. Nor do I own the rights to "Dr. Suess" books.

And to the person who left the review about editing. I am trying to go through and either edit the chapters or expand on them. So be on the look out for those if you were confused or want to read a chapter with less grammatical errors.

* * *

Jake looked over his clan as they slept in their hammocks and cots. He looked from the Avatar Teams' vacant bodies resting in their own hammocks to Piral's who had wrapped around Norm's avatar body. He smirked as he remembered how Norm tried with all of his strength to stay awake for this but he had fallen asleep and severed the link. He looked to Neytiri's and his own which are empty.

He wanders the grounds looking to see where Neytiri had gone to.

Again Kearal had approached her about Jake. Neytiri wanted nothing more for him to leave her alone but he stood his ground.

"_Neytiri, there is something I would like for you to know_," he said softly to her. He took several breaths before continuing. "_I will protect you. Always._"

Kearal leaves Neytiri and is shocked to see Jake standing there. He looks into his eyes before pushing past him.

"Jake," begins Neytiri but he is already gone.

-

Jake stood staring at the Tree of Souls. Even though he had been here many times he still didn't fully understand everything about this tree. A single touch revealed glimpses of memories to the mind who didn't know what to seek. But to one who knew what to look for it would provide the asker with an out of body experience that set the user into the memory itself. There were archeologists that delved into history but from the outside. They could only wish to get their hands on something like this and experience history first hand. And that's why Jake was here in the middle of the night. There was something that he wanted to find out for himself.

He grabbed the end of his queue and held it up to his eyes. The ends squirmed and came to life as they desperately tried to find something to latch onto. He brought the end to the tree to make the bond.

"If you seek answers," interrupted Mo'at. "You should ask her yourself."

Jake guiltily looked down at his feet. "I am afraid."

"Of the question or the answer?" asked Mo'at.

"Both," said Jake looking up at her guiltily.

Mo'at walked over to him and rested her hand on the same branch in front of Jake. "Knowledge is powerful. And dangerous," she warned him.

Jake looked over her shoulder to Neytiri. Mo'at put her old worn hand on his shoulder comfortingly before walking away to let them be alone together. Neytiri walked over to her mate looking into his eyes.

"Neytiri," began Jake but he didn't know how to ask her this question. Or maybe he just didn't want to ask it fearing what the answer would be.

"My Jake," she whispered into his ear. "When we became one. What did you see?"

"I saw you."

She shook her head. "What did you see?" she asked again.

Jake looked into her eyes that looked deep into his troubled mind. He remembered the night when they mated under the Tree of Voices. How they formed an eternal bond with each other. He looked into her eyes and saw himself.

"I saw me," answered Jake.

Neytiri nodded her head and held his large hands in her own hands. Jake understood what she was saying now. She only had her heart set on Jake and no one else. But this did little to easy is suspicions. He wanted to know the answer even if he wouldn't like it.

"Neytiri, what happened between you and Omaticaya Kearal," he asked her uncomfortably.

Neytiri frowned and looked at the ground. Jake couldn't stand that face. It was the same face that she gave when Jake revealed to her the truth.

"Never mind forget it," said Jake turning around to leave. But Neytiri's hand held firmly onto his wrist making him stay.

"You have a right to know," she said sitting down beneath the tree.

She held up her queue to the tree. Jake watched as the tendrils wrapped slowly around the branch. Jake took his own queue to join with the same branch, tendrils intertwining with Neytiri's.

**

I was frustrated. I didn't like this thing in front of me. It was confusing and didn't make any sense. The pictures are alien and don't make much sense either. How can Sky People learn from this? I sound out the words in this book.

"One. Fish. Two. Fish," I read out loud. I look over to my elder sister, Sylwanin.

"Red," she tells me. This language is very difficult to understand. It is at times too long and unneeded when only a few words will do. But I must keep practicing to learn it like my sister.

"Red. Fish," I repeat. "Blue. Fish."

"_You are doing good_," cooed karyu (teacher).

I look to my sister who nods her head and me and smiles back. I then look up to karyu.

"Thank you," I tell her in english.

"Very good Neytiri," she tells me with a big grin on her face. "_You are learning very well._"

I smile brightly at her then turn to my sister who looks proudly at me. A young warrior from another tribe catches my eye as he stares at us through the window. But he isn't looking at me he is looking at my sister. Sylwanin follows my gaze to the boy, their eyes lock. She goes over to talk to him. She tells me that this is Omaticaya Kearal. She tries to make like she is not interested in him but her tail gives her away.

**

I am little older now. I am reading through this book again. I am getting faster and faster every time I read it. The words flow from one to the other. Maybe today is when I can read the book that my sister is reading. I finish the book and close its cover triumphantly, I have read through the entire book without stopping once. I look over to my sister to seek recognition but something troubles her. She flips between the pages, back and forth as if she cannot believe what she is seeing.

I get up and walk over to her. She notices me and yanks the book away so that I cannot see.

"_Go back to your reading_," she tells me.

"_Elder sister?_" I ask her but she hisses at me. It is almost frightening to see her act like that.

"_Go!_" she tells me again.

I reluctantly sit back down and open up the book again. What has happened to my sister?

"_What is wrong, Sylwanin?_" karyu asks her.

"This," she hisses at her in english. "This book is what is wrong."

"What is wrong with the book?" asked karyu not understanding what she is saying.

"This is Sky People!" hissed Sylwanin. "You do this to our home!"

She threw the book across the room. Everyone in the room was shocked at what had just happened. All the playfulness and cheeriness were gone. My elder sister storms out of the school. Karyu picks up the book and flips through the pages, frowning.

I follow my sister out of the school. I can hear her crying but I don't know where she is. I finally find her crying in the arms of Kearal.

"_What is wrong?_" I ask my sister who is surprised to see me and pulls away from Kearal's arms.

"_Nothing is wrong_," she replies.

I never really understood the Sky People word taught to us until now. This was what a "lie" was.

**

I am standing on the river bank with bow in hand. I pull back on the string as I spot my target. I carefully track it before finally letting the arrow go. It cuts into the water with a splash but misses the fish completely. My sister laughs at me as I wipe the water from my face.

"Patience," she tells me in english.

"_Why do you talk in english_?" I ask her while I retrieve my arrow from the water.

"You must practice your english," she tells me.

"But you don't go to school," I tell her.

Before she can respond an ikran lands by the river bed and a hunter dismounts. It is Kearal. Sylwanin acts like she does not notice him as he approaches her.

"_Come_," he tells her. "_I must show you something_."

Sylwanin looks over to me which causes him to whisper into her ear so that I cannot hear. When he is finished she looks up at him with shock on her face. She nods her head and follows him back to his ikran.

"_Sister_," I call out to her as I scrambled after them.

"_No_," she tells me. "_Go back to school and finish your english_."

"_Sister_," I call out to her as she mounts the ikran behind Kearal.

"_Do as I say_," she tells me before I am forced to retreat from the ikran's powerful wings. I watch them fly off in the direction of the Sky People's camp. I reluctantly follow my sister's wishes and go to the school.

I walk into the school to see that some of the other children are already there. They are still at play with the dreamwalkers and their toys, while they leave me to my own devices. I sit on the bench at the front. My tail swishes back and forth uneasily. My mind is on other things right now. I want to know what caused my sister to become so upset that she had to "lie" to me.

I take the book from the shelf, the one my sister had read. The words are different from the last book that I had finished. I flip through the pages looking at the pictures. It is quite colorful and there is grass and trees and creatures of every kind. It feels similar to our home. I don't know what could have stressed my sister so. But the further into the book I go the more and more I see what had caused my sister such grief. I look on in horror as tree after tree is cut down. The clear sky grows darker and the animals all disappear. I cover my mouth to keep the scream from escaping. It is a wasteland. This was the story of the Sky People and this would soon become our story.

I flip back to the beginning. The first Sky People come and find the metal on our land. They give it to other Sky People. And more and more Sky People come. They build structures of metal and stone. They cut down our trees. The animals disappear. Eventually they will take the very last of the metal and then leave. They will then leave our home to die.

My sister was right. The Sky People were going to do this to our home. Karyu walks over to me.

"_What is wrong?_" she asks me. But I back away from her. My eyes dart down to the book and then back to her. She follows my eyes to the book. She picks it up and frowns. She understands now why I back away from her.

She means to tell me something but a young hunter bursts through the door. He frantically looks around. Then my sister appears, behind her followed by more hunters. They are all covered in war paint and are breathing heavy.

"_What is going on?_" asks karyu to my sister.

"We kill one of their machines," said Sylwanin.

"What?" asks karyu.

"Grace!" yelled a dreamwalker. "They're coming!"

"We need to get the children out of here!" she yells back.

The dreamwalkers carry most of the children who are screaming and crying. Loud gun shots thunder through the forest. Yells of the Sky People are growing louder. They are coming for us.

"_Go!_" Slywanin yells at me.

Foot steps at the back entrance startle everyone but it is only Kearal. He looks to my sister but she pushes me to him.

"_Protect my sister! Go!_" she yells at him. He looks at her longingly at first but looks to me and pulls me away from her. I fight to brake free of his grasp. He pulls me out of the back door but I want to be with my sister. Gun fire erupts suddenly as the Sky People attack the young hunters.

It all happens in slow motion. I watch as my sister is dying before my eyes. I can do nothing to help her. The others fall to a similar fate as blood sprays from their wounds. Some try to attack back with arrows but the guns are too strong and kill them before they even have a chance. My sister looks up at me as she lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood. I scream and fight to get back to my sister but Kearal's body bars my way. He is strong he carries me as I fight tooth and nail to get out of his grip. He quickly mounts his ikran and we are up in the air. I want to cry but the rushing wind dries my eyes before they could even get wet.

**

Jake and Neytiri stare at each other after the memories end. Both of them frowning at each other. Slowly their queues break the bond with each other and the Tree of Souls.

"He was keeping his promise," said Jake finally breaking the silence.

Neytiri nodded her head. "He loved her. My sister," she told him. "Their love was like ours. Forbidden."

Neytiri's eyes finally relent and fill with tears. Jake moves over to comfort her as tears roll down her cheeks. He nuzzles her affectionately, both breathing in each other's breath. Jake then tilts his head and maneuvers his mouth to meet hers'. Their lips interlock and kiss. It is a wet salty kiss but Jake's lips hunger for hers just as she wants his. HIs lips soon find her chin and then work their way down to her neck. As the night carries on, both lovers are soon overcome with pure ecstasy.

Jake was fast asleep but Neytiri was still awake, bodies still intertwined with each other.

"My Jake," she whispers softly into his ear before kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. She quickly falls asleep underneath the Tree of Souls. Atokirina float lazily around the sleepers like wispy guardians.


	13. Chapter 13

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Here's chapter 13. Thanks for the review guys I wasn't expecting the last chapter to be just a huge success.

* * *

Seven Kearal gathered around a dimming lantern as the insects that once in habited it had were now dispersing into the night. Soon the lantern was extinguished and the only source of light within the cave were the glowing specs on each other's bodies. Seven pairs of eyes looked around at each other they were all that was left out of the many clan's Kearal. It didn't seem possible. But body after body they found and memory after memory revealed told them that in fact only seven did remain.

"_Are we going to fight?_"

"_We must_."

"_But…_"

"_It is our duty first and foremost to protect the people._"

"_But we agreed not to interfere when the Sky People attacked._"

"_That was but one clan._"

"_But if the Sky People had won, they would not have stopped at just one clan._"

"_It is too difficult to say. Sky People's minds are clouded._"

"_So we will fight._"

"_We cannot do this alone. We are too few. And the txontiera are too many._"

"_Omaticaya Tsahik has communed with the other clans during the Night of Illuminated Sky. Other clans will fight._"

"_But the txontiera are spread out over such a vast area. Many clans will be lost when we move through the land trying to defend them."_

"_The txontiera will go to where the people are._"

"_The people will not simply abandon their homes and-._"

"_They will if Toruk Makto will ask them_."

"_He is just a dreamwalker. He cannot help us._"

"_He maybe different from us. But he has become one of us. It is decided then. He will rally the people and bring them here._"

"_There are many clans. We cannot defend them all. And we will die trying._"

"_Our lives do not matter. So long as one of the people is alive our people will live on._"

"_We gave up our individuality a long time ago. It doesn't matter if we die. So long as the people live on will we truly be have been alive._"

-

"Pull back on the string like this," instructed Jake as the other looked on. "Its gonna be weird at first but trust me, this will feel more natural to your body than the other way."

The avatars looked on as Jake demonstrated the proper techniques for holding a bow properly. Jake walked the line inspecting everyone's grip and stance as they held bows without the arrows notched onto the strings. They were still only beginners after all and he didn't want any unfortunate accidents to happen.

When he was satisfied with everyone's posture and grip the walked the line like a drill instructor looking over his charges. He could see the anguish in their faces for holding this position for so long, but they needed to get accustom to it. They were only scientists after all.

"Don't waste strength unnecessarily," barked Jake. "Remember only fire on an exhale, never on an inhale. Keep your breaths steady and even. Understand? Fire!"

A multitude of strings releasing their built up tension issued satisfactorily. It was music to Jake's pointed ears. They all watched their imaginary arrows sail through the air and hopefully hit their intended targets.

"Again!" barked Jake. Members of his clan began to gather in the background seeing what all the commotion was about. The avatar team nervously pulled back on their bows and held the string taut again.

Piral who had seen enough hissed at Jake before standing before the avatars. She looked over each of them correcting stances and grips in at the microscopic level. Soon the avatar team looked to Jake for sympathy but he only gave them a look that told them "its out of my hands."

When it was Norm's time to undergo close inspection she spared him no mercy. Norm tried hard to focus when Piral pressed up close to his body to make minor adjustments.

"_They will not learn_," said Omaticaya Kearal looking over them. "_It is useless._"

"_They only need time,_" said Piral removing herself reluctantly from Norm.

"_Time is something we do not have_," Kearal told her.

"_These are my students_," she hissed at him. "_They will fight for us even if you won't_."

Kearal glared at her for a moment before pushing his way through the crowd. She turned back to the line of avatars still holding their stances like obedient students. She looked them over once again before letting them release the strings and allow their imaginary arrows to take flight again.

-

"I don't see why we have to fight," said Mike frowning after their archery lessons with Drill Instructor Piral. "I'm a scientist not a soldier. I'll help these people the best that I can but I am not going to stick my neck out and die for them on the battlefield."

"Come," said Viktor motioning for Mike to follow as the others made their way to the common grounds. "They want us to help out with the food preparation."

"You guys go ahead," said Mike. "I'll catch up in a bit."

Viktor nodded his head and left Mike by himself. Mike looked up at the trees all around him still trying to take in the fact that he was among the Na'vi. Walking amongst them like he was apart of their clan. He smiled and rested his hands on top of his head breathing in the cool air into his lungs. This was where he belonged, right here amongst the plants and animals that needed war.

Mike wandered the grounds for a bit looking over the trees and plants. All of these different organisms just waiting for him to unlock their secrets. He felt like he was in nirvana. But he wasn't alone. His ears picked up something in the bushes. He perked them up and listened hard for any other sounds. His ears twitched at the sound of footfalls on the ground. He quietly as possible brushes aside leaves around the area where he had heard the sounds.

When Mike poked his head through the brush he saw a small clearing. He saw a small wooden elongated object laying on the ground, it appeared to be some sort of woodwind instrument. Someone had been here but they had vanished. As Mike withdrew from the small clearing he felt something press up against his throat.

"_You've come to spy on me dreamwalker?_" asked a young Na'vi who pressed her blade against his throat.

"_No,_" he replied. "_I heard something… I didn't know it was you._"

The young Na'vi hunter lowered her knife from his throat. Mike turned to look at her. Her eyes swollen and red from the tears she had cried. He recognized her from before. She was the one calling out for her father after the last vision.

"_I am sorry for you loss_," said Mike truthfully.

"_Leave_," said the young hunter who made her way back to the wooden instrument that lay on the ground. Mike turned to leave when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

What he was hearing was a song of mourning, a lament. He listened to the sorrowful melody and words which he dare not translate for it would mar its feelings. He turned around and stared at the young Na'vi. She stopped and stared up at him with content in her eyes. Her eyes told him that he was being rude and she wanted him to be gone, but he wanted to stay.

He sat down across from her. His was at a loss for words as no words would comfort her. So he did the one thing that he knew that he could do. He hummed. The first song that came to mind. The young Na'vi listened as Mike did his best to hum the song to her.

Mike could only stare at ground letting the music come to him. He could see himself looking like a fool trying to hit the high notes with his low voice. But the Na'vi listened to him as he continued to hum the song to her. She put the instrument to her lips and began to play.

The sound was haunting to Mike as the young Na'vi quickly picked up the song. It was Mike's turn to look on with tears welling up in his eyes. The song brought back memories of his past back on Earth. He hadn't really thought much about his life back on Earth until now. He could fell a pang in his heart as he longed to return to the home where he once belonged.

But now that life seemed so far away. He found himself staring into the eyes of the young Na'vi who was staring back into his own eyes. She lay the instrument down on the ground as they both stared at each other knowingly.

Mike's fingers slowly crept forward across the ground until he found her hand. Their fingers slowly intertwined with each in a tangle of fingers. The song still playing for them in a silent concert only for them to hear.

He couldn't go back. He could abandon these people now. He had to fight. For himself, for his friends, for her.

* * *

A/N: I didn't say who exactly the young Na'vi is at the end of the chapter. But you should be able to figure it out without me telling who it is. The song was also left out because I thought it would be nice if you guys could associate your favorite song with the story. But if you must know... I'll reveal it to you later. Maybe. =P


	14. Chapter 14

Hunters of the Night

A/N: For Sefize, I think she is on the younger side, probably pre-teens to teens. Although if you recall she is a part of the people now and can have a mate. It may seem strange for an adult human to be going with a young Na'vi. But the Avatar bodies probably aren't physically much older, maybe about teens to twenties (in Na'vi terms that is, Terran years, they are probably still much younger and probably not even in their teens).

I wasn't planning on having too many relationships in this story either, but I wanted to show different sides of the same story and how everyone deals with it differently.

John Bepko, you've given me a lot to think about. I will look over those questions every now and then and may even answer some of them. Like the question about "I see you." The way I see it (no pun intended) "I see you" means a sign of recognition and can also be a greeting. Much like how the word "aloha" also has similar meanings like "love, affection, peace, etc." and it can also be meant as a greeting. In fact the Na'vi language is partly based off of Polynesian languages so I wouldn't doubt that some of these thoughts and ideas are also incorporated into the story as well.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Jake had a difficult time climbing up the plateau which one of the bases of the stone arches rested. The climb was steep and required much of his strength to make it up there. But once he pulled himself up he nearly fell back down again as he saw the clan elders gathered around a fire pit. How these frail looking older Na'vi managed to make it up to the plateau he didn't know.

"Come Jakesully," said Mo'at motioning with her aged hand to sit with them.

The clan elders stared at him as he took his place beside the tsahik. Once Jake was seated she tossed herbs into the fire causing smoke to rise from the fire. The fire crackled and popped as the leaves burned themselves into a blackened crisp.

"I have spoke with the clans Jakesully," said Mo'at prodding the fire with a stick. "They do no answer."

Jake stared into the fire as well. He knew what she was going to ask of him. He sat up right. She looked at him for a moment before looking back at the fire.

"You want me to be Toruk Makto," said Jake as he could now feel all eyes on him.

The elders looked into his eyes watching as the fire flickered in his golden eyes. They needed him to become their leader again. Mo'at reached out and rested her hand on her son's arm.

"Jake" said Mo'at drawing Jake's gaze. "You and Toruk have always been destined to become one."

Jake nodded his head and got to his feet. But before he began to walk towards the cliff he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"_Sa'nok_" said Jake turning to look at Mo'at. "I never apologized for what happened to Eytukan."

"No," said Mo'at holding up her hand. "Do not apologize. Things happen for a reason. Even if they are not clear first."

Jake frowned and looked down at ground, no longer able to look into her eyes. She got to her feet and walked over to her son. And lifted up his chin so he could look into her eyes.

"My son," she said before wrapping her arms around him. Jake was shocked at first, but then accepted the comforting hug from his mother.

"_It is done_," said Mo'at looking over shoulder once Jake had begun his decent down the plateau. "_He will ride Toruk again._" Mo'at looked to Kearal's hiding spot. But he had already left.

-

Jake scanned the sky's beneath him desperately looking for the Leonopteryx. This was the same area where he had found it before.

"Just my luck," said Jake to Little Brother. "It was worth a shot."

The Ikran screeched back up at him as if understanding what Jake was telling him. They had been flying for quite some time and he could tell Little Brother was getting tired. So they landed on one of the mountains of the Thundering Rocks. To take a break.

Jake paced back and forth tapping his index finger against his lips. Little brother watched him pace back and forth with eyes fixed on pouch at his waist. Jake took out a piece of meat from the pouch and tossed it at the Ikran who gladly caught it in mid air and began to chew it with delight.

"If I was a Toruk where would I be?" asked Jake to himself.

Little Brother watched the piece of meat in Jake's hand intently. Watching it swish back and forth in Jake's hand as he gestured with his hand.

"We could wait for it to come to us, but that would probably take too long," said Jake. "Can't count on dumb luck again."

Little Brother let out a screech and opened his mouth wide open as if begging for the piece of meat in his hand.

"Alright," said Jake to Little Brother tossing it into his open maw. "You are just like a little chick I swear." Suddenly Jake realized something. "The Toruk probably has a roost. Just like where I found you."

The Ikran tilted his head at Jake. Jake looked into its eyes checking if his theory was sound.

"Alright big guy," said Jake hoisting himself up onto Little Brother's saddle. "Come on."

The Ikran took several powerful beats of his wings before they were in the air. Jake and Little Brother circled mountain after mountain looking for any signs of a Leonopterxy roost.

"Up there," said Jake motioning towards the very peek of one of the largest mountains. Little Brother obeyed and climbed higher. But as they went higher and higher the foggier and foggier it became. Until finally they burst through the canopy of clouds and fog. There they saw what looked like a small island sitting on a sea of white.

But they weren't alone. Jake looked up to see exactly what they were looking for. A Toruk was flying over head. Jake quickly ordered Little Brother to dive into the clouds for cover. Jake could barely make out the shadow through the fog. It was still as big as he had remembered it to be.

Jake and Little Brother began to breath normally again once the shadow had passed over them. They carefully rose from the clouds again. The Toruk had powered its way swiftly towards the rock formation. He watched it circled the island a few times before finally settling down.

"You're going to have to trust me on this," said Jake patting Little Brother on the neck. He could tell the creature was in a panic flying closer to this great apex predator of the skies.

Little Brother finally clung to the side of the great mountain just beneath the clouds to disguise their approach. Carefully Jake climbed off of Little Brother's back and up the mountain. It wasn't long before Jake had reached the ledge where the great beast slept. He carefully peeked at it to make sure that its eyes were closed.

Even though the creature was fast asleep Jake couldn't keep his heart from racing. He had done this before but the first time was easy compared to having to do it this way. Jake decided he didn't want to be near the business end, so he carefully tip-toed around the creature's large wing being careful not to disturb it from its slumber. But because of Jake's approach, he wasn't able to see its eyes flutter open.

Jake couldn't move a muscle as the large striped orange mass began to stir. He could only watch as the creature positioned itself to sit upright and watched as its long neck maneuvered its massive head to get a better look at him. Jake looked into its eyes now fully open and his reflection in them told Jake he looked like a snack.

"You remember me right?" asked Jake as the Toruk blinked at him.

It opened its mouth wide and roared at him. Almost as if it were annoyed with him for disturbing its slumber. It could easily dispatch this little thing in front with little effort. But it recognized Jake. It lowered its head obediently as if telling him it would let Jake get on its back.

Jake could breath again and gave the Toruk a gentle pat on the ridge of the beast before bonding with it again. It was always a rush bonding with such a powerful creature. An alien though popped into his head. Jake sensed Little Brother nearby. The Toruk's hunger was transferred to Jake's mind who was now saw Little Brother as food.

"Don't even think about it," said Jake shaking his head clear of the thoughts. It was always difficult to tell who was controlling whom. Jake had to get the Toruk on the same page as he was or they'd never get off this rock.

"Alright let's go," said Jake to the Toruk, but it didn't budge. "Damn. You don't work that way do you?"

The Toruk wasn't like other simpler creatures that obeyed orders. Jake had to provide a case that would benefit both parties. And it had to be done with thoughts, words didn't mean much to the Toruk.

Jake formed a solid picture of the txontiera which was then transferred over so that the Toruk could see it. Jake could feel its muscles tense. It did recognize the txontiera.

Jake received a though in his mind in return. It was that of txontiera attacking Na'vi. Apparently it knew what the txontiera was and why Jake was here.

Jake formed a thought of vengeance against the txontiera.

Toruk snorted at this thought. Jake's confusion was sent back to the Toruk.

A picture of a Leonopteryx alone in the sky formed in his mind. It was telling Jake that it didn't care about anything but itself.

Jake thought about the battle with the Sky People. And the Toruk fighting along side the Na'vi

To which a thought of the C-21 Dragon Gunship was given back in return. Its guns and missiles firing at an unseen opponent. Jake could feel the fear in the Toruk. It even made him shiver at the thought.

"That's the only reason?" asked Jake to which the Toruk looked him in the eye telling him all he needed to know.

Jake thought about the Na'vi becoming extinct. The sadness of the last of the Na'vi dying was sent to the Toruk.

Jake then saw an old Toruk finally closing its eyes, probably the last one of its kind. It then changed to a full view of Pandora from space still in rotation, still blue and green. It was telling Jake that it didn't matter if one species or the other was wiped off the planet. The world would continue on without it.

This was going to be much harder than last time to get the great beast to help. Jake was running out of ideas and he could feel the beast growing hungrier and hungrier.

-

"How does it look?" asked Norm looking over Viktor's shoulder as who was tinkering with the generator for one of the mobile labs.

Viktor shook his head at his colleague. "Without fuel we are not going to last more than a few weeks. A month if we are lucky."

"Shit," said Norm.

"Derr'mo," agreed Viktor.

"Its the link chambers that are sucking up all the juice," said Bryan. "We would last longer without them. But we will not last long without our avatars."

"And if we did abandon our avatars," said Mike. "We'd just be delaying the inevitable."

"Catch-22," said Norm who cursed under his breath. "We have to tell Jake."

"What about the fuel from the Tiltrotors?" asked Lisa.

"That is what we are using now," said Viktor who looked up when Trisha walked towards them.

She was biting her lower lips, something was on her mind. "Viktor can I talk to you in private?"

The others watched the two head back into the mobile lab. They all looked at each other curiously. They all knew the two of them had been acting strange around each other, but they didn't know anything for certain. But Lisa couldn't hold in her secret any longer. She motioned for the others to come in closer.

"Trisha gave me a sample to test for hormone levels," said Lisa. "She said it came from a from an animal she collected." The other looked at each other and confirmed with each other that it sounded fishy. But Lisa wasn't finished. "So while I was waiting for the results I did some extra analysis on it. It came back as Terran not Pandoran."

They were all taken aback at this news.

"And the test results?" asked someone in the group. They didn't know who asked it or even if it had verbally come out but it didn't matter as they all wanted to know the answer.

Lisa hesitated for a minute before telling them. She mouthed it to them.

"Positive."


	15. Chapter 15

Hunters of the Night

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay in publishing this chapter. It was not by choice.

* * *

Trisha and Viktor finally spilled the beans and told everyone about their situation even though they had already known. Everyone looked around the room avoiding eye contact with each other, apparently wanting to avoid direct eye contact. Everyone looked tired but Trisha looked the worse. Her hair usually worn in a braid was now a mess with strands of black hair sticking out in any direction and bangs carelessly hanging into her face. Saying that she looked grim was an understatement.

The hum of lab equipment and ventilation systems were the only objects who continued to speak through the night. The sound of a coffee pot brewing coffee could be heard in the distance. All of this noise would have been background noise, but to them it was like soothing ambient noise over the silence.

Finally Norm stirred and let out a sigh of frustration breaking the silence between humans.

"I'm going to tell Jake," said as he made for the nearest link chamber. But Trisha's hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked into her brown eyes and saw that she didn't want Jake to know. "We have to tell him. He's going to find out eventually."

"He's got enough on his mind as it is," said Trisha lowering her head so that her black hair fell over her face.

"Exactly," said Norm. "That's why we have to tell him right now. So he can do something."

"What?" asked Trisha. "What can Jake do? Can he make us fuel? Can he get us a space ship to send us home? Can he reverse time and prevent this from happening?"

"He's going to find out eventually," said Norm. "The sooner we let him know the sooner we can figure out a solution."

"Maybe we can go back to Hell's Gate," suggested Bryan.

"The colony's been overrun with txontiera," said Norm. "There's no telling how badly damaged it is or if it is still operational. We have to assume that it's lost."

"What other alternatives do we have?" asked Trisha. "Eventually the generators are going to run out of fuel and we will be out of power. If we even manage to survive for that long."

"There's got to be something we can do," said Lisa.

"What about…" began Mike but shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?" asked Bryan.

"Nothing, its a stupid idea," said Mike.

"Mike, it is probably no worse than any other ideas that we came up with," said Viktor. "We could use anything right now."

"Well…" said Mike clearing his throat nervously. "We could make the link, you know. Permanent."

"Even if we could," said Trisha. "What about my child? My child doesn't have an avatar."

"You see it was a stupid idea," said Mike. "Forget it."

"What if your avatar was pregnant?" asked Lisa. "Wouldn't that allow for your child to transfer over? I mean isn't that what happened with Jake and Tom?"

"Jake and Tom were identical brothers," said Norm. "Even that was a stretch. No two people are exactly the same. Also what if her child is a boy and the avatar a girl? Or vice versa?"

"Well don't all human embryos start off as having both male and female organs?" asked Lisa.

"That's true but then we'd be stretching into when exactly does an embryo become a human. Or if it has something like a soul," said Norm. "Its a gray area. Even at this point in human history we still haven't found a definitive answer for that yet."

"Oh," said Lisa. "I haven't though about that…"

"Reproduction with avatars has never been tested before," said Trisha who was beginning to feel more and more hopeless.

"Actually," said Bryan speaking up. "I remember having to conduct experiments back on Earth." He paused, waiting to get their full attention. "Avatars have fully functioning reproductive organs in both male and female bodies."

"But that doesn't mean that a human embryo will be an exact match to an avatar embryo of the same DNA," said Mike. "And there is also the question about what the avatar child will come out like an avatar consciousness or like a Na'vi consciousness."

"That's where it gets interesting," said Bryan with a smirk. What ever he was playing at, he certainly had them all hooked on his words. "When we artificially inseminated an Avatar embryo with that of an egg and sperm from two avatars and placed the embryo into a amino tank to develop. Guess what it grew up to be?"

They all looked at each other. The answer was obvious. "An avatar."

"So reproduction with an avatar is possible," said Mike. "That doesn't get us any closer to a solution."

"After the embryo developed," continued Bryan. "We were able to finally run tests on it. Apparently either male and female DNA donors could be able to control the offspring. So theoretically it could be possible for a Homo Sapiens child could very well possibly control an avatar born from the avatars of their parents. Its just in theory of course."

"What about the consciousness of the avatar?" asked Lisa.

"Through in vitro embryo development we were able to limit the brain capabilities of the subjects," said Bryan. "Through electrical and chemical processes."

"You fried their brains?" asked Mike who couldn't believe what Bryan was telling them.

"You mean that those things out there are PVS, Persistent Vegetative State?" asked Norm pointing to the Samson's were the bodies lay silent.

Bryan reluctantly nodded his head. Several people began to swear under their breaths. They couldn't believe what they were hearing with their own ears. They began to wonder how many more secrets they didn't know about.

"Do you have any idea how unethical-." began Lisa.

"Don't go blaming me," said Bryan who now regretted even bringing it up. "_You_ all accepted them without an questions. _You_ didn't ask where these avatars came from to how they were created."

"We will have to deal with this later," said Norm. "We have enough problems as it is already."

"I agree," said Viktor.

"Well there is no way I am going to have one child to sacrifice so another will live," said Trisha defensively backing away from them.

_But that's what happens in nature_, thought Bryan who wouldn't dare say it out loud for fear of what Trisha might do to him if he did.

"So we're back to square one," said Mike.

"We should tell someone," said Viktor.

"Who!?" asked Trisha looking around the room fed up with trying to get it across that there was nothing that they could do.

"Jake," said Norm sounding a lot like a broken record.

"Jake's been away for days," said Lisa. "It will be next to impossible to contact him."

"Then Neytiri," said Norm. "She's training to become the next tsahik. She may know what to do."

"But-."

"If you've got a better idea I'd love to hear it," said Norm snapping at Trisha who quickly closed her mouth.

-

Little Brother looked on at Jake watching him toss the Toruk pieces of meat to it. It let out a whimper when he saw piece after piece being feed to the great beast. But Little Brother made no further protests or motions that would offend the Toruk and send it charging after him instead.

The small piece of meat did little to satisfy the Toruk but it was better than nothing. Jake was frustrated that he was getting no where with this creature.

Suddenly a thought of Neytiri popped into his head. He didn't know if it was the Toruk's doing or his own. But it was comforting. He wanted to be with her right now. She'd probably know what to do. Jake's mind began to wander, delving deep into his memories of Neytiri. Jake allowed it to happen and just sat back and watched them happen.

-

Jake sat there for a long time looking around the alcove. He had been here many times before but this was the first time it looked so empty. Just sitting and staring into the fire watching the wood burn in the cauldron. He listens to the fire but like everything else, it is silent. It is as if the whole of Pandora had suddenly stopped as it realized what was about to take place.

Grace's voice kept popping back into his head like a broken record. "You visit… and you _leave_." "You can never truly be with her." What had only been a few minutes ago felt like a few years ago. Jake was getting anxious with this ceremony and wanted to get it over with. He had no idea what exactly the uniltaron was. All he was told was that it had to do with a _Dream Hunt_, whatever that was. He got up and began to walk around the commons of the Hometree looking over the edge into the darkness which seemed to go on for forever.

Jake looked over to Neytiri, who had her back turned towards him. When he had approached her earlier she had shooed him away only allowing another young Na'vi, Sefize, to assist her with the preparations for the hunt.

He caught wind of a foul stench coming from the bowl in Sefize's hands. He cringed his nose and squished his face which made her laugh and nearly drop her bowl.

"What is that smell?" asked Jake but his question remained unanswered.

Jake could only look on as they continued with their preparation. He stared at Neytiri's back, which was turned towards him, admiring the lines and how her muscles shifted and flexed with every movement of her arms and body. As if sensing her his eyes upon her, Neytiri looked over her shoulder. This was the first time all day that she finally recognized his presence.

She motioned for Jake to sit across from her. The preparations were now almost complete. All that was left was to prepare Jake.

"You're not going to put that smelly stuff on me are you?" asked Jake jokingly to her.

She rolls her eyes large golden eyes at him. "Sit. Do not speak," she said pressing her finger tips against his soft lips. Her fingers lingered longer than they should have and quickly retreated back to her lap. If Jake had realized he was doing a good job of hiding it.

He looked down into the bowl between them filled with a white paste. The horrible smell had died down but a hint of the stench was still there. He watched as Neytiri gently lowered her four fingered hands into the white paste and brought it up so Jake could see it for a moment.

"Be still," she told him softly. He did as he was told and looked on as Neytiri began to paint his body with the white paint. He watched her hands as they drew lines across his chest. "This is for your strong heart. To give you courage."

Jake looked over to Sefize who began to paint his arms. She was telling him something as well but he could only understand a handful of words what she was telling him.

"She is saying that these are for your strong arms. To give you strength," translated Neytiri who reached into the bowl for more paint. He continued to listen to the two Na'vi painting him listening to what they were saying. It was relaxing as he could feel their hands massaging away the tension that he had in his body. Most likely this was the real reason for the paint.

It wasn't long before all that was left to paint was his face. The younger Na'vi bowed herself out leaving the two to be left alone. Neytiri hesitated for a moment as she looked into Jake's eyes. Softly she traced lines of his facial features.

"When your Spirit Animal comes, you will know," said Neytiri finishing the circle around his closed eyes.

When he opened again, his eyes told him he wanted to say something to her. But this wasn't the time or the place for words. She placed two of her fingers at the top of his lip. She could still feel his lips from beneath the paint, they were soft and gentle to the touch. They continued to stare into each others eyes.

Three months ago if someone had told her that she would fall in love with a uniltirantokx, she would have laughed in their face. But if someone had told her now, she wouldn't be so sure. She had watched Jake grow from knowing absolutely nothing to coming to the last test that would make him one of the people.

_Maybe it wasn't just he that changed. Maybe I had changed as well. _though Neytiri.

Sefize returned, finally making them break eye contact with each other. The elders were ready for them. Neytiri looked back to Jake as he got to his feet. She wanted to say something encouraging to her student but no words came to her lips. She had never feared for his life more than she did now. But she wasn't the only one.

Grace paced back and forth at the base of the great Hometree. If there was any one time when she really needed to smoke, it was now. All she could do was put her long fingers to her lips and smoke on her imaginary cigarette.

_Those jumbo sized avatar cigarettes don't sound so crazy after all_, thought Grace remembering Max's joke.

She spots Jake descending down the spiral of the tree. They moved down slower than they usually did, almost as if they were hesitant on reaching the bottom. All eyes were on them as worked their way down. Jake looked down at the crowd that stared at them. He looked out at the crowd trying to spot Grace. She was usually easy to spot in her red Stanford top but now she disappeared into the mass. She had always wanted to become apart of the people, this was the closest she had come.

When the small procession reached the bottom of the tree Grace moved forward towards them. Jake looked to her for reassurance but all that he could see in her eyes was worry. The two people he needed right now could offer him no support. He was going to have to do this on his own.

Neytiri then lead the way to go further down into the very roots of the tree. Grace tried to follow them but a Na'vi hunter barred her way. This was a ceremony meant only for Jake. He turned around when Grace wasn't following only to see the back of a Na'vi warrior keeping her from following. He looked at her longingly but she could only nod her head at him as he descended into the darkness.

The dark dank cave under the base of the Hometree was surrounded by the elders and hunters of note. They are all seated on the damp soil staring up at Jake who makes his way to the single fire at the center of the cave. Jake's ears pick up the low booming of a drum. He looks over to one of the elders who is beating on a drum filled with water, its sound booming with every strike. The beat was rhythmic and haunting.

Outside, Grace waits with the others anxiously. The chanting from inside the cave is now resonated outwards and appears to grow louder and louder. She realizes that the people outside with her are also chanting. She doesn't know the chant but she also gets to her knees as well and does the only thing she knows she can, hope.

Jake writhes in pain on the floor. The venom of the arachnoid clearly crossing his way through his veins. His brain feels like it is about to burst from the amount of pain surging through his nerves. Back in the link chamber, Jake's real body begins to shake as his muscles tense, the pain feeling very real. The others back away leaving him in the center of the room alone.

Jake opens his eyes. No longer in the same earthen room underneath the Hometree. He was flying over the land, just like in his dreams. He looks down at his shadow, the unmistakable "X" silhouette.

-

Jake woke from his daydream to find himself still sitting on the back of the Toruk. He had been thinking about his unitaron and the vision he had seen. He looked into the eyes of the Toruk who was looking back at him. It too had seen Jake's memory.

"Yeah that's right," said Jake not really caring if the Toruk understood him or not. "You're my spirit animal."

But Jake had a feeling that it knew what he was saying. Jake could feel the Toruk contemplating the situation. He could feel the debate going on in its head. Finally it came to its own conclusion. It would not budge.

"Oh come on!" yelled Jake.


End file.
